Summer with Potter
by St. Walker
Summary: Are you having fun spending your summer with me?" "No, but at least I don't hate you anymore." A summer spent with the arrogant James Potter, will suddenly become the best time in her life, even if she won't admit it. L/J SB/OC
1. Driving with a knitting magazine

**A/N: hehe. Heehee. HAHAHA!!! wait... what's so funny? anyway, this is my new story, because I'm in love with the marauders. so, it's summer between 6th year and 7th year for the marauders. No peter!(screw you Peter, you're evil. and a rat!)/. You found me. By the way, I've modernized almost everything, so ipods exist. just respect it.**

**Disclaimer: Hey. don't own a thing. stop wondering aloud if I do./**

**

* * *

**

Toe rag.

Ignorant, stupid, annoying, pompous toe rag.

These were the thoughts flying through Lily's brain as she walked of the Hogwarts express. She slowly pulled her suitcases and cat, Domingo, off the train, smoke slipping through the station. Students shouted and ran towards their parents, bumping into Lily, sending her things flying. She huffed angrily, knowing she had no control over them. Now that it was summer, she couldn't give people detentions, or show off her shiny prefect badge in attempt to scare them.

Toe rag.

Only one person could fit that description in my mind, Lily thought angrily, flipping her flaming red hair, James Potter. The mother(yes, mother) of all evil.

Lily had just gotten away from another asking out by James Potter himself, that one making 126 this year. And it was a horrible one too, sending Lily into a fit of anger. He had turned Domingo into flowers. Lilies, to be exact. How obvious. How irritating.

But her summer was going to be great. She was going to Italy with her parents, taking her to some reclusive beach side cottage. No Petunia, No school, and definitely, positively, No James soddin' Potter! Perfect.

Her summer looking up, Lily hurried over to her mother, who was awaiting her anxiously.

"Lily!" Her mother cried, enveloping her in a quick hug, "You ready?"

Lily looked at her gleefully, and said, "Yeah, I already got changed."

Before leaving the train, Lily had made a quick change into her jeans and a black tee shirt of her favorite band, The Beatles.

"All right," Mrs. Evans said, grabbing Lily's suitcase, "Let's go! Your father is waiting in the car."

Mrs. Evans dragged Lily through King's Cross, making sure she didn't bump into anyone.

"Mum," Lily whispered, tripping over someone, "You don't have to pull me along, I'm seventeen."

Mrs. Evans stopped suddenly, and said, "Well of course you are, silly me."

She dropped Lily's hand and they continued to run.

they made it over to the black mercedes benz her father was sitting in, reading a knitting magazine. Lily knocked on the window, making her father jump. She giggled and quickly got in, watching her father stuff his magazine into the glove compartment.

"hey faja."

"Faja?" Mr. Evans asked incredulously.

Yeah, Dorcas taught me this cool word she uses for father. Faja."

"What am I called?" Mrs. Evans asked, jumping into the car after putting Lily's bags in the trunk.

"Mum."

"Why do I have the weird name?" Mr. Evans whined, starting up the car.

"Not weird, cool."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't believe your face!"

Lily reachs up to her mom, who gives her a high-five, laughing with her.

"She just burned you honey." Mrs. Evans whispered, stifling a laugh.

Mr. Evans grunted in anguish. The car slowly moved out of the parking area, and into the streets.

"Now," Mrs. Evans said, turning back to look at Lily, "We are going straight to Italy, no stops. Well maybe a few, but no hotels or anything. So you should get some sleep. Oh, this is going to be so fun!"

Lily fished though my backpack, looking for a good book to read. _Gone with the Wind_. . . Ew, She thought, read that too many times. _Pride and Prejudice. . . _More like pride and Preju- Preju. . . Preju-idiot. Mental note, work on that.

How about _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. _. . She could live with that.

As Lily slowly read through her book about a late bunny and a mad hatter, buildings flew by, time passing almost as quickly. Soon, Lily had fallen into a deep sleep, having no dreams.

_BUMP! _Lily jumped at the noise, awakening herself.

"Sorry," Mr. Evans said immediately, "We seem to be on a bumpier road."

"What time is it?" Lily said looking out the window.

"9:15."

"It's not dark outside."

"In the morning."

"What?" Lily shouted, waking up her mother, "How far are we from the cottage in Italy."

"About a two miles." Mr Evans said, taking a left turn.

"Oh well that's not that far."

"So," Mrs. Evans said, turning around, "You never said anything about the boys this year at Hogwarts."

The words plunged through Lily's heart like a knife, thinking about Potter. She wouldn't give any details though.

"They've been good I suppose. I've dated a few. . ."

"But no one that's perfect," Mrs. Evans said, pointedly.

"Yes No one."

"What about that Potter boy?" Mrs. Evans asked, knowing she was getting close to a fit of rage.

Lily took a moment to think about James Harold Potter. He was a prat. He was a jerk. He was the smartest idiot she knew, and he was probably the hottest boy alive. But she hated him. His stupid messy brown hair, the idiotic smirk he had on his face, it was all so stupid. But there was also something deeper. When He would get her alone, no one around, no one talking to him, no marauders, he would be a totally different person, opening up to her, hanging out like normal. . . special.

Lily quickly through those thoughts out of her head and said, "James potter is evil. He's the reason I have no sleep. He pulled a prank on me before I got off the train. I hate him."

"So," Mr. Evans said slowly, "You would mind if he was your ne-"

"George!" Mrs. Evans hissed, elbowing him, "We shouldn't say anything yet."

Lily stared at them for a moment before pointing out he window and yelling, "Hey is that our cottage?"

Mr. Evans nodded and pulled into the driveway.

It was a small townhouse type cottage, painted periwinkle, pink, yellow, and other colors, making it look happy. There was another cottage about twenty feet away from the other one, painted exactly the same, but with purple instead of periwinkle. There was a porch on the Evans' and steps that led down to cobbled walkway. The walkway made it to a grassy patch, before disappearing and the sand of the beach coming up. Lily looked over to see waves skating across the sand, light imprints appearing. All in all, It was beautiful.

The moment Mr. Evans stopped, Lily ran out of the car and said, "This is amazing, I love it here. Maybe the neighbors have some cool girl my age, or some really hot boy. Yes!"

She ran up the steps to the door, hardly being able to wait for her parents. But as she made her way to the porch, she ran smack dab into a male person, smelling treacle tart and mangoes. Familiar.

"Evans?" The familiar scented men asked.

"Potter?" Lily said weakly.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time.

"Staying with my family of course." They said again.

"No!" Lily screamed, falling to her knees. "You live right next to me."

"Yeah," James said, grinning.

Well I am right I suppose, Lily thought, it is a hot guy.

* * *

**A/N: yeah. first chapter done. I wish to get reviews because they are cool!! DO IT!. THANKS!!!**

**So yeah. have fun reviewing and you'll get a new chapter.**

**With love and the color periwinkle,**

~ExP


	2. Lily Hates Ankles

**A/N: Why? Why has it been so long. I think every time I update a story, it leads to that. me asking why its been so long. Ha. **

**So, check this out, I'm updating, and it's going to be long. like extremely long. well not really, maybe 1986 words. Idk. maybe. so yeah. happy holidays, to YOU!**

**disclaimer: Dude. Come on. If I'm J.K. Rowling, then Mr. T is lame. seeing as that's not true, I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

"Why?" Lily moaned to her parents as they walked into the nicely furnished cottage. The walls were covered in very vibrant paint colors, and the furniture had a very vibrant feel to it even though some of the chairs and tables weren't very bright.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lily continued, facing them, "I should've been told!"

"We didn't want to scare you," Mrs. Evans said, putting her hands up in a sign of surrender, "and we wanted you to come with us, not stay at home because Mr. Potter is here."

"Please," Lily whispered angrily, pinching the top of her nose, "never call him anything but Potter."

"I don't see why I can't call him James or-"

"MUM!"

"Sorry," Her mother said, jumping around, startled, "I meant Potter. Mr. Potter. I have to call him Mr. Potter or nothing. That's how the way of a mom works."

Lily grunted in angst, but didn't say anything that was against her mum. Sometimes you have to pick the right fights, and fighting her mother was not one of them.

"Well," Lily said, flipping her hair airily, "I'm going to go for a walk around the beach, and no one is to bother me until dinner time!"

She stared down her father and mother before walking through the door way, spinning her wand on the tips of her fingers. _What to do, what to do_, she thought, stepping out onto the porch and hopping down the steps. The ocean air immediately blasted her, sending an aroma of salt into her face. She paced forward, looking down at the cobble stone pathway. Acting like she was a little again, Lily tiptoed only on the stones, making sure not to actually step onto the cracks, but to walk around them.

"Step on a crack, break your mother's back," She murmured softly, her heart beating loudly in the quiet air. She grimaced angrily before pounding her foot onto a crack, earning her a shrill shriek from someone inside the house.

"Are you all right mum?" Lily cried, turning around to face the bright cottage.

"I'm okay. . . Somewhat." her mother replied, her voice muffled from inside. "I think something happened to my back. Don't worry though, I'll be fine!"

Lily swiveled on the spot, now looking out to the sea. "I'm never stepping on a crack again." she said, afraid of what might happen if she tried it again.

She suddenly took off running, thinking about how nice the water must feel. Lily hopped over the cobble stone and onto the grass, skipping across it. Suddenly she landed on the sand, and her left foot went deeper than the right. As she tried to pull forward, she tripped over, twisting her ankle.

"Ow!" She cried, grabbing her ankle, and rocking on the ground like a little girl. Tears started to stream down her face as she heard footsteps coming nearer.

She tried to turn, but her a sharp pain hit her foot again and she cried out to the person behind her. A warm hand grasped hers, and she suddenly felt as if she was in her "happy" place. The smell of treacle tart soon overpowered the scent of sea salt as she was pulled into the chest of the person. The warm chest calmed her down and she looked up to see James Potter looking down with his hazel eyes filled with worry.

"P-P-Potter?!?!" Lily sputtered, pushing away from him, much to the pain of her ankle and the back of her mind, a warm fuzzy feeling covering herself.

"What are you doing here?" She continued, trying to push away.

"Um," James said, dropping her down to the ground lightly, pulling her leg out of the sand, "I heard a loud screech so I came out to see what the problem was. Turns out it was only you," he added, grinning awkwardly.

A look of disdain crossed her face as she yelled, "Screeching? Really Potter? One, I don't screech, you probably heard me shriek or cry, but I don't screech. Two, 'It was only me'? Only me? I'm very important in this world, so don't give me that crap!"

"Sorry," He mumbled, looking down at his face with a stricken look.

"yeah that's what they all sa-. . . Wait what?"

James gave her a confused look and said, "What did I do?"

"I. . .Of course you said that, of course, duh. I mean. . . duh. Come on!" Lily said in a superior manner, raising her nose up, looking quite pompous.

But as James shuffled his feet uneasily, Lily thought back to wait he said with a dumfounded expression. James Potter saying sorry to me? Am I having hallucinations because of my injury? If so, does that mean if I'm thinking James Potter is hot, then I'm just dreaming that?

But seriously, Lily thought, stretching her legs, Why would he say sorry to me? He's the most inconsiderate person on the planet, almost as mean as Purple elephants in that one TV show. . .that was random. Anyway, James always made fun of me, asked me out, trying to beat up everyone I know, what would make him change?

She looked up at his scared, flinching face, and she remembered what she said earlier. What if being by himself made him more normal, and he didn't have to live up to the hype of a marauder? Was he different on vacation than at school? Lily hoped not, but at the same time the back of her head was screaming YES!

"Shut up brain," She murmured, pounding her head.

"What?" James said, leaning forward to look at her face.

"Get away!" She snapped, raising her arms in protection.

"Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry!"

"Sor-" He started before Lily gave him a murderous look and he looked away, blushing.

Suddenly Lily turned red, unsure of exactly waht was going on. What is wrong with me, She thought, am i under the imperius curse? did someone put something in my fig newtons? Why am I blushing?

"So" james said, getting his confidence back up, "You okay?"

"I would be if you weren't here."

* * *

**That's cold Lily, just cold.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! it take all criticism!!!**

**With love and fig newtons,**

~ExP


	3. Let's start over?

**A/N: I have news for you, my avid readers. I plan on being cool and making this chapter really long, maybe 2,000 words or so. so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Exactly. I own nothing, except for the great domingo, king of all cats.**

* * *

"So," James said, scratching his neck nervously.

"So." Lily responded, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah. . ."

"Stop making this more awkward than it already is," Lily barked, making James jump.

"Well what am i supposed to do?" He responded, flailing his arms around, "You're angry at me because I tried to help you! What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me?" Lily yelled standing up,"What is wrong? You're one to talk, always trying to ask me out and be irritating! If there's anyone with problems, its obviously you."

Lily started walking back to her house with her ankle gave way and she started to fall. Firm hands were suddenly under her, and she landed safely in them before she was laid securely on the ground.

"You probably shouldn't walk for quite some time." He whispered in her ear softly, helping her move her leg into a comfortable position.

Lily grunted unhappily as she sat there, but at the same time, her heart was beating wildly as James sat so close. No, she thought, It's just because I'm frightened. . . yeah,yeah that's it. Except what am I afraid of?

She looked up to see James standing over her, looking out at the sea. His hazel eyes somehow drawing her in, seeing as they were the deepest and most beautiful eyes on the earth. Lily could never-

She shook her head again and yelled, "SNAP OUT OF IT BRAIN!"

"Um," James said, looking down, "Sorry?"

"it's not you," Lily said, blushing, "My brain just keeps making me think weird thoughts."

"Like what?" James asked, sitting down on the sand with Lily.

Lily went pale as she screamed in her head, OH NO! If I saw what I was really thinking, he'll get all pompous and and think he is the shit, when is most certainly not. If anything he's just a stupid toerag! Come on, what do I tell him?

"It makes me think of my mom naked!" Lily practically screamed.

James gave her a scared, scarred, sad, and confused look all at the same time, making Lily giggle uncontrollably.

She had started laughing so hard that she fell on her side, clutching her rib cage.

"Lily are you okay?" James asked, actually looking concerned.

"Your. . ." Lily panted, "Face. . . funny."

"Oh yeah?" James said, before he could succumb to the will of Lily and also start laughing.

"So seriously," James said ten minutes later, after the laughter had died away, "You keep thinking of your mom naked? Well it could be worse."

"How?" Lily said incredulously.

"Well," James said, chuckling, "You could have been thinking about a naked Sirius, or possibly like me, what it would be like if Voldemort was my older brother."

They both started laughing again until Lily said in awe, "You said Volde-volde-"

"Voldemort?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

She nodded quickly, staring at him in a mix of admiration and horror.

"I don't get why it's such a big deal," He answered, shrugging, "It's just another name."

Lily tilted her head thoughtfully, and suddenly her thoughts became jumbled on the left side of her brain. James Potter and me in a real conversation? Lil thought, confused, What type of sick and disgusting dream am I in? And why haven't I punched him or hit him? Why haven't he lost his arm or screamed at me for being irritating? Has he really changed?

"Well looke here," A loud and obnoxious voice called behind them, a smile being heard through his voice, "It looks like the little-baby-bitty-itty-kitty-cutie-lovey-dovey-birdie-huggy couple have finally settled their differences and fallen in love!"

They both turned around to see Sirius Black standing behind them, flipping his long black mane as he smiled goofily.

"Looks I win." He said, continuing, "Moony owes me twenty galleons and a acid pop. I always knew it would happen."

James smiled hesitantly, unsure of what to do.

"Save it!" Lily said, all of a sudden becoming aggressive and angry, "I don't want you to be here Black. Seeing as You're with Potter, I'll just leave you to alone to chitchat."

She stormed off(or really limped off if you looked at her correctly), leaving James alone with Sirius.

"What's got her wand in a knot?" Sirius asked, snorting.

If it had been anyone else, James would've stayed and continued laughing. But seeing as it was Lily, he stood up and walked off, ignoring him completely.

"Was it something I said?" Sirius asked, once again being totally off the mark.

**~*~**

"Lily! Wait!" James shouted, finally catching up to a limping Lily. "Lily!"

"Lily what, Potter?" Lily yelled, turning around to face him, her eyes tearing up, "What do you want to say to me?"

"Uh. . .we-"

That's what I thought," She shouted, throwing her arms up, "You totally embarrassed me in front of Black, and now he thinks I'm a total freak!"

"When has Padfoot's opinion mattered?"

"never! But still," She cried, her eyes shooting fire, "I thought we were going to be friends, hell even acquittances, but you probably made it seem like I could trust you and then you had Black come in and make me feel guilty about not liking you!"

"I never-"

"Yeah right! You're such a jerk! I thought you were actually beginning to be normal, without all the stupid comments, asking outs, and other idiotic pranks. Well I guess I was wrong. I was totally of the mark, because you are still the same, still the same idiotic, arrogant, stupid, inexcusable, TOERAG!"

"Lily. . ." James said weakly, but it was no use. When Lily Evans is on a roll, she's on a roll.

"Don't Lily me! I know your whole plan!"

"You do?" James asked, afraid. "Which one?"

"The one- wait what? how may plans do you have?"

"Never mind!" James yelled, reminding himself to consult Pads and Moony about all the plans.

"I. . ." Lily gave him an odd look before saying, "It doesn't matter. You just want to get me to like you, and then you'll just dump me, like it's some stupid game."

"That's not true! I love you!"

"Save it for the Oscars Potter." Lily said, laughing bitterly. "You're lying to me and you know it!"

With that, Lily took off, limping to her cottage, swearing every few steps.

**~*~**

"What was wrong with her?" Sirius asked when James walked into the Potter Cottage. Sirius was at the moment lying on the couch watching a glowing square that kept changing colors and shapes.

"You! Idiot! She was so angry at you and. . .and. . .uh. . ." James tilted his head forward, getting a better look, "Sirius what is that?"

"What's what?" Sirius asked, not taking his eyes off the glowing object.

"That glowing thing!" James said, pointing his finger at it accusingly, "What is that?"

"I believe. . . It's called at televin? or wait was it vintele? Actually, I'm pretty sure it's a vellytin."

"oh." James said, nodding his head, "That makes absolutely no sense."

"Neither does your mom!"

Sirius raised his arm above the couch as James reached down to high five it.

"Oh Frak!" Sirius yelled suddenly.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I forgot to make popcorn."

"What's popcorn?" James asked, cocking his head to the side.

"That's just disgusting!" Sirius said in mock horror, "You don't know what the greatest food on the earth is?"

"Nope."

"All right then. Carry on."

James gave him one more confused look before shaking is head and murmuring, "That vellytin of yours has made you go made."

"Has not!" Sirius yelled before mumbling, "I wonder what it would be like if I was a pirate."

"see!" James hissed, "You are going loony!"

"Go away!"

"That's exactly what I'm doing! I'm going to go look for a library in this town."

"All right," Sirius said, waving him away.

**~*~**

Lily sat there brooding in her room, silently trying to stop the tears.

She had ben holding them back long enough, and she just wanted something to smile at. Anything, even if it was James getting hurt. A lot. But that wouldn't be ethical, thinking about how humorous it would be if someone was in pain. but then again, Magic isn't ethical, but she still performs it.

She smiled slightly before her thoughts were clouded with James and she said, "I'm not into James. . . but why is he floating around in my thoughts?"

She shook her head again and picked up her wand, twirling it as she sat there alone. What to do, what to do?

Her answer came in the form of a knock as someone knocked her door down. And of course it was Sirius Black.

"I've come to your rescue Evans!" Sirius said, jumping through the doorway.

"Black!" Lily spat out, "You'd better have a good reason to be coming in her."

"I do milady." He responded, bowing deeply. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but James seems to have ran off again!"

"Potter?" She asked suddenly excited.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, smirking and Lily leaned back nonchalantly saying, "I mean, What about that scum bag Potter?"

"uh-huh. scum bag. sure. He really needs you Evans."

The words 'and I need him' were on the tip of Lily's tongue, but she responded, "So? Should I care?"

"oh come on!" Sirius shouted, shaking his head, "You totally like him!"

Lily blushed but replied, "Yeah right!"

"Just do it. For him."

She huffed loudly for a moment before saying, "Fine. Where is he?"

"Uh."

"Sirius?"

"yes my darling?"

"Where did James go?"

"Um," Sirius put his hand up to his chin, stroking his imaginary beard, "I think he went to the library?"

Lily couldn't help it. Even though she was so angry, she fell on the floor laughing. "Library?" She breathed out weakly, "Why would he . . . go to the huff, huff, Library? and on vacation! with his own free will!"

Sirius just shrugged and walked out of the room. At the last moment he stuck his head in and said, "Oh I forgot. You're out of ice cream. Sorry."

**~*~**

After maybe about ten minutes of apparating from one corner to the next, Lily finally found the library right across the street from a cute bakery. She made a mental note to go there at one point while in Italy, and she walked into the library.

It was breathtakingly beautiful, at least in lily's eyes. It was a large library, the ceiling taller than 28ft, at least. It was all old wood, mahogany, redwood, everything. and it was so perfect. Computers were scattered across the walls, and bookshelves were everywhere. perfect.

She spotted James sitting crossed-legged on the ground in front of small bookcase. His brown hair fell down in front of his eyes as he leaned forward to look closer at the book, causing Lily's heart to skip a beat.

"Potter!" She hissed, jogging over to him.

"Evans!" He whispered, "Did you know about this? Look at all the books!"

"Yes Potter, I know what a library is-"

"No!" He said, shoving a book into her face, "This!"

Lily pulled her head back and saw a bunch of paper shapes and different folding techniques. "What is that?"

"It's origami!" James said softly, practically bouncing. "Isn't so cool? I'm checking this book out! and this one," he added, grabbing another origami book.

"Great." She said, impatiently ."I just really need to talk to you."

"About what?" James said, tilting his head in a confused way.

"About earlier. You know, when I screamed at you?"

James shifted uncomfortably and said, "Sorry. I didn't mean t-"

"No!" Lily interjected, waving her hands, "It was all my fault James! I was just really irritated and I wanted to be friends so this wouldn't be an absolutely terrible vacation."

James had suddenly begun grinning when she started talking, and was jumping up and down when she finished.

"What did I do?" She asked suspiciously.

"You called me James."

"I guess I did." Lily responded, smiling weakly.

"Look," Lily continued, "I want to be friends. Like Now. It would be so much easier for everyone ever if we were friends from now on. I'll stop hitting you and calling you Potter, fi yuo stop being an irritating git. Got it? Can we just start over?"

James nodded happily. "Good."

"One more thing," he said as they began walking to the door.

"What?"

"Just for old time sakes, will you go out with me?"

"I most certainly will not."

* * *

**A?N: and the greatness is finished. I really liked this chapter. a lot. I just thought it was a little more humorous than the rest of my chapters, and I as quite happy. so thank you for reading, now REVIEW!!! Please? I need like 3 reviews and I will be extremely happy. I don't care how you criticize me, because I accept it all. so thanks, you guys rock.**

**With love and origami,**

~ExP


	4. Like Ninjas

**A?N: Allright, we got another summer with Potter chapter upon us. YEAH!!!!! I hope you all review because I'm so cool. I rhyme.**

**Disclaimer: Um. . . yeah. I have no ownage. Get over it.**

**

* * *

**

James slowly crept into Lily's house, jumping through the window. It was seven a.m., and it had been two days since their afternoon in the library. They (meaning James, Lily and Sirius), had been hanging out a lot, playing pranks, making jokes, and thinking of ways to make Domingo into a Super Cat with magic powers. So far, that last one was a total bust.

He slipped onto the ground in all black, the sun inching closer every moment he moved. He slid across the ground, making his way to the center of the foyer, right near the front door. As he sat up, he door hit him in the leg, sending him onto the ground again. He looked up to see Sirius walking through it.

"Dude," Siruis said, "You do know the door was open, right?"

"Ssh!" James hissed, putting a finger over his mouth, "Whisper! Anyway, I want to look and act like a spy, and spies do not walk through front doors! It's always the window!"

Sirius shrugged and whispered, "Suit yourself. But when we grow old to like 43, I'll still be the one with a good back, not the one who has to have some back brace."

James grunted angrily before he pulled Sirius with him. They leaned up a wall, skimming it's surface as they continued to walk. Every few seconds, James would put his hand up to stop Sirius so he could instantly hear everything.

Their procession was moving leisurely until they heard a faint clang coming from the kitchen. They both instantly put their hands up, acting like frozen statues. Of course, Sirius had to put himslef in a position that made him look like some muscle guy statue.

After waiting there for at least twenty seconds, James pulled Sirius forward, right up against the open kitchen doorway. Wishing he had a mirror before he did this, James sprung out from his hiding place, Jumping right up to the stove.

Right in front of him was Mrs. Evans, Lily's mom. She was wearing a pink bathrobe and some curlers whilst she flipped a pan with pancakes. As she heard the dull thump behind her, she turned around, blinking slowly.

"Oh hello Ja-" She started before being cut off.

"P-sh!" James breathed out as quietly as possible, putting a finger to his lips.

Mrs. Evans must of understood immediately because she nodded quickly before mouthing, 'She's still in her room.'

James nodded as he tiptoed past her, Sirius following in pursuit. Mrs. Evans turned around to the pancakes, putting powdered sugar on top of them. As she was about to make a new batch, something tapped her on the shoulder. Curious, she turned around to see Sirius smiling uncertainly.

"Uh, Claire," He said, grinning, "You're out of ice cream again. sorry."

"What?!?!" She screamed in a quiet voice, "Sirius I bought a four gallon tub of vanilla ice cream two days ago! How could you have eaten it already?"

"Well,"He whispered, shuffling his feet, "James and I both ate a gallon a day, Lily sometimes joining in. I thought you ought to know," He added before taking off behind James, up the stairs.

James was standing perfectly still with a confused expression on his face as Sirius came up behind him.

"What's wrong," Sirius asked.

James slowly pointed forward, his index finger shaking slightly. Sirius followed his gaze to the hallway, which had several doors.

"Oh."

"yeah," James said, shaking his head, "Oh is right."

"Well we are Ninjas. We can do this easy."

"Or we could ask Mrs. Evans to help."

"Yeah funny story about Claire."

"You told her about the ice cream didn't you?" James said nonchalantly.

"Yeah. . . "

James sighed again before pushing up against the wall, pretending to be a stealth Ninja. They went through three doors, the first one being filled with junk. absolute junk.

The second one wasn't much better, as it was totally blank. White walls, white floor, no windows, just complete white. "That's so awesome!" Sirius said gleefully.

"Agent Pads." James said, snapping his fingers, "Focus!"

"Of course, seargant Prongs," Sirus said in a mock salute.

He huffed again, as they continued. They opened the last door to see Mr. Evans snoring loudly, wrapped up in a bundle. They both gagged before looking at the last door. They should have guessed. the words "Lily" were on top of the doorway.

They both smiled beofre jumping through the doors yelling, "GOOD MORNING LILY!!!"

She grunted unhappily, her face in the pillows. "Go away."

"Aw come on! Act scared!"

"Agh. Now go away."

"You're no fun." Sirus said, laying down.

* * *

**A?N: absolutel fluff. just repsect this totally random chapter.**


	5. James and Lily: Prank extraordinaries

**A?N: i know. it's been like a week. and for me, that's quite a long time. but seriously, I'm sorry. I had finals this week, and I could never get to the computer to write anything, my faithful readers. Which is why I'm making this a LONG! chapter. oh and by the way, you guys should check out James Potter  the story I'm writing tht focuses on James' 6th year adventures. not much romance(at least not until the end), but there is a lot of humor. and pranks. a lot of pranks. **

**well anyway, one of my best friends, (and you'll be hearing about her a lot) Molly, jsut told me that the last chapter isn't a real chapter. it totally is. people love fluff. right? right? **

**and by the way Kmonae, you make awesomen-ness. **

**Oh, and this starts right after the ninja thing**

**Disclaimer: I am boss. hear me fire you. But seriously, I'm not a good boss, because I don't OWN ANTYTHING!**

**

* * *

**

As Lily stood in her shower, the warmth washing over her, she thought of how James and Sirius were inevitably waiting outside of her bathroom. Obviously they wanted to apologize for waking Lily up so early. Or at least James did. Probably not Sirius, but it was only James who counted.

Lily soundly stopped moving, her eyes widening in horror. She didn't mean it like that!

_Yes you did._

Who is this?

_It's your conscience. You really aren't as bright as most people think, are you?_

Hey! You should be supporting me!

_I am. I just motivated you to study over the holidays._

Oh.

_No get out of the shower and talk to James. Or you could do something a bit more se-_

Hey no! I don't think of him like that!

But even as she thought that, she knew there was something deep in the pit of her stomach disagreeing with herself. She was slightly attracted to James. The way his tight shirts always made his muscles stand out. The way his hazel eyes could penetrate your thoughts, making your legs wobble slighty.

Okay so that might only happen to Lily, but still, she couldn't help it.

"DAMMIT!" She suddenly yelled, kicking her bar of soap.

"Lily," A muffled voice that sounded like James said, "Is everything all right? I don't want you getting angry."

"Everything's fine!" She yelled, her voice having trouble to stay in the same pitch. Aw, She thought to herself, smiling, He cares so much!

NO! NO he doesn't. He's just being a good friend, that's all. Yup. that's it. He would do the same to any other girl.

_Not that you would want that._

Ignore.

_Just saying._

What part of ignore don't you get?

_Oh silly Lily, You can't ignore your conscience. I'm technically you._

Well I'll try anyway. Now stop bothering me!

She turned off the water, jumping out of the shower. She knew why she had swore.

She bloody fancied James Potter. Or at least she hoped she wouldn't. it wasn't that hard of a revelation for her. She had always thought he was extremely funny, witty, smart, and attractive. And don't forget charming. But the main problem was that she couldn't get over the fact he had been asking her out for the past two years, non stop. Even though he was a total git (and he knew it too), sometimes, when she could get him alone, she would at once feel like he was actually there, being himself. He wasn't being the show-off he usually was when he was around girls. Neither was he the irritating smug toe rag he usually was when he was pulling pranks with the other Marauders. Instead, he had been just himself, and nothing else.

Hell, He wouldn't even run a hand through his hair, or ask her out randomly (although he did hit on her a lot). She liked him that way.

But there was another problem, Lily thought sighing as she dried herself off with a drying charm, Sirius Black was here. With him, James would act like his regular marauder self, the side Lily hated the most.

She threw her towel down, screaming to herself. Why? Why did he have to be like this?

Lily groaned once more before walking out of the room with blue jeans and a yellow v neck on. Without her make up on, Lily thought she looked like crap. Of course, James thought quite the opposite.

"Utter beauty you are," James Muttered as she walked by.

"What was that?" She asked, turning around to glare at him.

"Oh nothing," He said smirking nervously, "I was just talking to Padfoot and. . . where'd he go?" James added, spinning around to look for his best friend.

"Probably wants to get away from me because I'm so angry." Lily said, stony-faced.

James gulped loudly, "Uh. . . Lily?"

"I'm just kidding James!" Lily said, smiling, "I'm not angry. You just wanted to have some fun."

Oh Merlin, She thought to herself, He looks so cute when she's scared. Why haven't I noticed this before?

_Because the last time he was scared of you, you were hexing his head off._

Good point.

I shook my head as James laughed uncertainly, "A-are you sure?"

Bloody hell, was I really this mean? Was he really that scared?

"yeah," I said, trying not to go pink, "I promise I won't bite."

He chuckled lightly. "Oh I know. The last time you bit me, You broke your jaw after sinking your teeth it to my extremely strong muscle."

Usually, Lily would have punched him. Or hexed him. Or hit him. Or all three. Instead, she just rolled her eyes and giggled. "The day you get strong muscle, is the day I become a Ninja."

"I could teach you."

Lily looked over at him, raising one eyebrow. "You?" She giggled again, "You teach me how to be a Ninja?"

"Didn't you just see me this morning? Oh wait, that's right, you didn't, because I'm an F ing NINJA!"

"Fine, I'll let you teach me."

"Yes!" He said, jumping around, "All right the first rule is-"

"James," She said, laughing, "I didn't mean right now!"

"But Lily," He whined.

"No buts!" the red head patted the space next to her on her bed. "Now come sit by me so we can plan."

He slouched down onto the bed, making her shake a bit, and she was sure it wasn't just the bed making her shake.

"So what are we planning?" James asked, whispering into Lily's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I. . uh-yeah."

"That's what I was thinking too." Lily hit him across the chest, something that actually hurt her more than him.

"ow."

"That's what happens when you hit these hot muscles."

She ogled his arms as he flexed for me but then Lily narrowed my eyes, remembering this is something the old Potter would do.

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter." Lily said with actual malice, "That's the last thing I want to be looking at."

He looked a little hurt, but he must of taken the hint as he said, "Right sorry Evans."

And now they were back to the Evans thing. Not fun for Lily nor James. Not fun at all.

"Don't call me Evans, James." Lily said, sighing sadly.

"Right."

They sat there in an uncomfortable silence for quite some minutes before James yelled, "did you know it takes approximately 40 gallons of sap to make one gallon of syrup?"

Lily sat fell onto the ground, roaring with laughter for about five minutes until she asked, "What?"

"What?" James said sheepishly, "I like to stop awkward silences with a random fact. Get over it."

"Yeah but. . ." Lily said, thinking of something, "Okay, fine. That makes sense."

"Duh. It breaks the ice and no one can stop me."

"You flatter yourself too much."

"And you need more flattery."

"Touché."

"I am."

Lily looked at him with a confused expression before saying, "That doesn't even make sense."

"have I ever?"

"Good point."

We sat in a silence again before he opened his mouth and she hissed, "If you say something random again, I will punch your lights out."

He sat there for a moment before softly saying, "I'm glad to know you think my voice is awesome, Lils."

"Oh No," Lily said, touching his arm, sending sparks into her fingers, "I love hearing your voice so close to me!"

James raised an eyebrow as Lily played back what she had said. "Oh, I meant. . . Your voice is so. . . uh. . . why don't we go find Sirius?" She asked weakly.

He just nodded, understanding Lily was uncomfortable. "Yeah let's go."

Lily started to walk out of her room until James pulled her back hissing, "Hold it. We're taking the fun way."

"What's the fun-?" She proceeded to ask until James lifted her up and jumped out the window with her, casting a mattress charm below them. Lily then continued to scream for the next five minutes as they both rolled into a bush.

"Bloody Hell James!" She shouted, "What the F was that?"

"I was having fun and-"

"You could've gotten us killed!" She screeched.

"Could've being the important word there."

"ugh!" She yelled, stomping away, "Maybe I was wrong, maybe you are the same stuck up git as you were before."

"Lily!" He yelled, calling her back, "Lily wait up!"

She continued to walk, ignoring his pleas and cries.

"Don't you ever have fun?" James asked.

"What?" She said, raising her eyebrows right up to her hair and stopping suddenly.

"Don't you ever have fun?" James repeated calmly.

"Of Course I have fun!" She said impatiently before being a little intrigued. "Why do you ask?"

James just shrugged and said, "I dunno, you just seem like someone who doesn't get around to having fun, especially after what just happened."

"James Potter you take that back!"

"When was the last time you had fun?" He shot back, stumping her.

"Uh."

She had to think of that for a moment.

"The last time was when you, Sirius, and Me all went swimming yesterday," She nodded, sounding satisfied.

"You call that fun?" James asked, laughing.

"Yes?" She said irresolutely.

"Lily that was nowhere near fun. You obviously don't know what real fun is."

She, of course, disagreed. The only reason she had fun was because when she was hit by a very large wave, she was suddenly in the arms of James, smiling.

"I thought it was fun." She mumbled.

"Of course you did. That's probably the must fun you've ever had. And I'm going to change that."

Lily narrowed her eyes asking, "How?"

"I," James said, walking closer, "my dear Lily, am going to make this the greatest most fun day you have ever had. And that would be really easy if you ask me, but I always like to go above and beyond."

And that's just we did.

**~*~**

"James."

"mhm?"

"This isn't going to work," Lily sighed as they both hid behind a bush.

"Just trust me." James said, peeking over the green hedge behind us.

"But James, all the physics and space sci-"

"Lily, Lily, Lily," James chuckled shaking his head, "You obviously don't understand the concept of this. Because I'm a marauder, physics doesn't work on me. Two, because this is magic, physics doesn't work on it either. You should understand that being a Marauder makes me an all powerful human-being. Just ask Sirius or Remus."

"Why not Peter?"

"Because Peter doesn't really fit the bill of an all powerful human-being. But I think you could ask Albus though. He's sure to agree."

"You're on first name basis?"

"Of course."

"why would he put you on first name basis, and not me? I think you're lying."

"I am not! Why don't you go ask him?"

"Because we aren't at Hogwarts, stupid. I haven't the foggiest as to where he is now."

"Well next year, I'll just say, 'hey albus,' and Albus will be all like, 'Oh good afternoon James. How are things as the new head boy?' and I would s-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Lily said, shaking her head, "Did you just say Head boy?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"There's no way Dumbledore-"

"-I call him Albus-"

"-will make you head boy, much less a prefect. It's obviously going to be Remus."

"I beg to differ."

"I didn't know you begged. I thought you were all rich and pompous. Who knew."

Lily had hit a sore spot before she even knew it, watching James grit his teeth angrily, Usually when that happened, the next evident thing to do would be to start yelling and throwing curses at eachother.

Instead, James just said, "Come on, let's just wait," much to the surprise of Lily.

Who knew? Lily once again thought, James Potter being gentleman? That's just preposterous, but at the same time Lily knew it could happen.

They sat there in total silence, only listening to the waves crash onto the beach not far away from the bushes in front of the Potter cottage. At the moment, they were inside of a rose bush, which James had magically made thornless, when they heard the front door opening and closing. They both tensed up, their breathing becoming silent.

James looked over the hedge to see Sirius walking alone with a vanilla ice cream in his left hand. Perfect.

"Commence operation own Sirius." James whispered, keeping his eyes on Padfoot.

"How long?" Lily said quietly.

"About six seconds."

"Ready to fire?"

"GO. Now." He hissed.

He didn't have to tell her twice. She quickly but quietly moved her right arm to the makeshift catapult. Lily flicked the switch, and the catapult started to move.

"Engage?" Lily asked.

"Engage." He repeated, an evil grin on his face.

Lily pressed a button on the switch and just as Sirius, who was about thirty feet away, walked in front of us, the catapult fired, sending our first projectile to hit him in the face.

"Oh F#$!!!" Sirius yelled as the small oval hit him in the face. He looked down to see a white egg laying in front of him.

"Is this the best you've got?" Sirius shouted. "All you have is this stupid tiny-. . . wait why is it blinking?"

As soon as Sirius said that, the egg exploded, sending thousands of tiny breakable eggs right into his face, almost blinding him. They sent forward more eggs, each exploding every few seconds, sending him back a few feet.

After their stock of super eggs had run out, they came up with another foolproof plan, as James made a few blinking apples out of thin air, just like he had done with the eggs. Soon, every fruit imaginable, every vegetable seen, and every type of drink was sent forward, nailing Sirius with the explosive mini versions.

Near the very end, as Sirius lay on the ground, he soft mumbled, "Is th-that the . . . best you've got?"

"No." Lily said, grinning.

And that's when James sent it. The only thing Sirius could admit defeat to: Boston Cream Pie.

His eyes widened as it was sent flying through the air. Of course, they took a plan of action and sent it away from Sirius, so he would have to run and chase after it. His hands were just centimeters away from the pie as it hit the ground, breaking apart, sending whipped cream every where.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Sirius yelled in his slow motion voice. "I'll get you all, if it's the last thing I do!!!"

Lily and James stood there, roaring with laughter as Sirius sat alone, food lying all around him.

"and this," James said after a few minutes, "Will forever be known as 'The Day Sirius Got Owned by Boston Cream Pie'."

James was right, Lily thought, smiling at the way he smiled.

His fun was better than her fun.

* * *

**A?N: and that just about ends this longer than usual chapter of SWP, which I seriously hope you enjoyed. I sure did, especially the pie scene. ANd the shower seen. what I would give to be in that shower with her. . .**

**Ahem.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it and I have a new rule. **

**EVERYONE MUST REVIEW!!!!! Please? I really like it when my readers review. I really like R&R!!!!!**

**next time, **

**The password is: boston**

~ExP


	6. One day Out

**A/N: Urgh. I'm putting this in James POV (third person actually, but whateves.) so focus on Dr. James H. Potter**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS READERS!!! we all deserve a holiday. so thank you perdyprincess, Molly, puzzsta, vampire-luver101, dancing hampsters 3, and Kmonae. oh and big thanks to Dr. Moonstein for your many reviews. **

**So if you read this, review this. that's just how I roll. Like seriously, I hate it when people don't care. I have people who favorite and alert this story, and they don't even care to review it. I mean, I love it when people favorite stories, but i LOVE reviews so much more. **

**Me and PottedLilies yesterday were talking about how it's really irritating when people don't really review, or they just have one line reviews. I don't care about one lines, I could really care less, but I hate that when I'm on a favorite of someone who doesn't review. NOT COOL!!!so yeah, back to the story.**

**disclaimer: I may own the phrase pu-shaw, but I don't own this. cheers.**

**

* * *

**

As James Potter sat alone in his bed, he was silently contemplating his special girl, Lily Evans. How? Well by the way her auburn hair cascaded down her shoulders, looking like motionless waves. The way her emerald eyes always shined when she laughed, or darkened when she was angry (Usually Sirius got that look, but James was no stranger to the anger).

The way she giggled quietly every time James did something stupid (The only reason she giggled was because it made James look especially cute, at least in Lily's eyes), or how she laughed outright whenever James whispered something funny in her ear, his breath making her shiver. The way she had an aura of innocent beauty about her, even when she was angry or the times when she woke up, completely disheveled and, as she put it, "absolute crap". The way her touch on James' skin made him what to jump on top of her and snog her senseless, just so he could feel her fingers on his face. The way Lily's smile could bring out the best in anything, brighten James' day, and even blind him on a few occasion because it was so brilliant.

After laying there for almost an hour, thinking of Lily and Lily alone, James finally understood why he was thinking about her to this magnitude.

James Potter officially loved Lily Evans. Okay, so that was something that everyone thought they knew, but this time it was different. When he actually thought about those words, he comprehended that before he was just playing a joke on Lily, just trying to irritate her to the highest extent of his abilities, but now, now he was just in love with her.

_Does she feel the same way? _James asked himself, stroking his chin, _Probably not. She may be friendly and my "friend" now, but . . . _

But what? What was stopping him from asking her out? The fact she will most likely reject him? The fact that he doesn't want to break their blooming friendship? BUT he needed to. He needed to find out how she feels about him.

"Bloody Hell!" James yelled, punching a pillow. "Why is Lily so confusing? I wish she would just fall in love with me!"

He slumped to the floor, silently fuming before a idea appeared in his head.

"That's it!" James said, jumping up and running to the bathroom, "That plan is foolproof!"

**~*~**

After a quick shower, fifteen waffles, a galloon of pumpkin juice, one hundred and twenty blueberries, several bananas, a chocolate bar, three fizzing whizbees and fourteen sugar quills (the normal breakfast of one James Potter), He went back up to his room and started twirling his wand, thinking of a perfect plan. Well, he already had one, but he still needed to make it better.

"What was the old Marauders motto?" James murmured, running a hand absentmindedly through his hair, "Oh that's right, 'Do stuff.' Yup, our motto was pretty short. I guess we were to lazy to make something important out of it," James added, snorting.

Suddenly a muffled was heard outside his window, and a rock was thrown, bouncing off the glass. James jumped out of his chair and pulled his window open to see the most beautiful person ever standing in below, one floor down.

James was in absolute awe at her beauty. Lily Evans was standing there looking up at him with a faint smile, her red hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her skin was like porcelain, the sun shining of of it. Wearing blue denim jeans and a plain orange t-shirt, she was the most beautiful person in the world.

Which is why James fell out a window.

"James!" Lily cried, running over to his limp form, "Are you all right?"

"Huh?" He asked, shaking his head, "What just happened?"

"I don't know. You were staring at me-"

-Lily and James blushed, smiling awkwardly-

"-and I guess you just fell out of the window. Anything on your mind?" Lily added flirtatiously.

"Uh no. Actually yeah. Why did you come over here again?"

"Oh," Lily said, turning pink, "I. . . just. . . hang out. . . town . . . stuff. . . "

"What?"

"Let's go out for a day on the town!" She practically screamed.

"Uh. . ." James said, rubbing his neck, uncomfortably, "Is this like a date or something?"

Lily's eyes widened before she quickly said, "What? No. . . hahaha no, that's haha. . . no." She ended, turning away.

"Yeah. . .right." James said in a monotone voice, trying to hide the disappointment of what she had said.

They stood there in a moment of delicate silence until James opened his mouth to yell and Lily sharply said, "if you even think about saying something random, I am done talking to you for the rest of the week."

He kept his mouth shut.

**~*~**

"This is actually really fun," Lily said, twirling around on the sidewalk.

They had been in the Italian town for about an hour, already eating lunch at a very cute bistro, and walking along the sidewalk, itching to hold each other's hand.

"You really think so?" James asked, mildly amused.

"Of course. I love spending time with you."

There it was again. Lily was using the word love, and she probably had no idea how much he wanted to grab her hand and pull her into a dark alley so they could snog until the end of time. Of course, James wouldn't do that, it was not gentleman like, and she would probably punch him in the face.

"James? James?" Lily asked, waving a hand in front of his face, "You okay up there?"

"Huh?" He asked in a daze, "What'd you say?"

She giggled before saying, "I said, We should get some ice cream."

"Really?"

"Yes, Really."

"Hm." James said, pretending to think it over. "I don't know Lils, this could be trouble."

"Oh shut it." She answered, giggling.

"Fine then! We can go get ice cream." He said, in an exasperated tone, even though a smile was appearing on his face.

"yeah!" Lily yelled, causing several people to stare at her in wonder.

They slowly started walking to an ice cream stand until Lily suddenly started skipping towards it, laughing happily. James just chuckled along with her, running behind her.

"You really are like a little girl at heart, aren't you?" James asked, laughing. "That is, when you aren't trying to break my beautiful face."

"Ha Ha Ha." Lily said, rolling her eyes, "You are absolutely hilarious."

"I try." He said, running a hand through his messy hair.

Lily giggled a very un-Lily giggle and stopped suddenly saying, "What have I become?"

"What?" James asked, not really paying attention.

"What's with all this giggling? It makes me sick," Lily said, covering her face.

"There, there." James sad, patting her arm, "Maybe you're just changing. People change. Look at me and you. You used to hate me, and now we're great mates."

"Yeah. . . mates." Lily said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." Lily said, shaking her head unhappily. "I just. . . I don't know what to do with me anymore."

"You have to embrace the change," James whispered, pulling her chin up so he could see her green eyes. "You have to believe that this change is for the better."

"When did you become so deep and caring?" Lily asked, not even trying to get out of his grip.

"I don't know." James said softly, their noses almost touching, "Maybe you just never listened."

As Lily leaned closer, her lips brushing softly against his, James suddenly tensed up. He moved backwards, scaring an already nervous Lily.

"I. . . " James said, blushing profusely, "Sorry! I shouldn't have. . . I shouldn't have. . . . I'm sorry."

James started stepping backwards before he turned around and started running to his cottage.

_I shouldn't have gotten that close, I shouldn't have! _James thought as he took of running.

After James had left her view, Lily just stood there, tears welling up in her eyes.

_Was I a bad kiss? Did I do something wrong? _Lily asked herself as she wiped her tears away. _I should have never gotten that close. What will he think of me now? What is wrong with me?_

And at the same time, James mumbled to himself, "What will she think of me? What went wrong?"

"Prongs! Mate!" Sirius yelled as his friend came into the house.

"Sorry," James muttered pushing past him, "I'm busy. Can't talk."

"What is wrong with you?" Sirius asked, confused. "I just wanted to-"

"Can't."

James slammed the door to his room, ignoring the fast tempo of his heart's beat.

"She'll never love me!" James whined, "She'll think it was all my fault that we kissed, and she won't even want to be friends."

Meanwhile, Sirius was walking over to Lily's place, wondering if she knew what had happened to James. Right when he made it to the front door, he saw a crying Lily run up the steps.

"Lily!" Sirius yelled, making her jump. "What happened to James tonight while you guys were out?"

"I. . . I don't want to talk about it." Lily answered firmly, sobbing quietly. "Potter is just a stupid boy!"

"Hey wait," Sirius shouted as she hopped into her house, slamming the door on his face, "Why'd you call him Potter?"

But Sirius didn't get an answer, only hearing more weeping, and a few sad sobs.

"Well," Sirius mumbled angrily, "Isn't this just great. Plan B: Set in Motion."

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas!!! I started this on christmas eve, and now I'm ending it on christmas. Well I hope you like it.**

**I know, I made a sad Lily and James, and you all probably expected James to make the first move, but it had to be done, because James had been so broken up so many times before, he didn't want to get hurt if he tried again.**

**So what is Plan B? Answer in your reviews that I KNOW every reader will SUBMIT!!!!**

**So yeah. happy new year. I won't be back until after then, so yeah.**

~ExP


	7. Plan B: Boom

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long!! i haven't updates since christmas, but i was in georgia with my relatives (yeah cubans!! they are all mental), and i couldn't get to a computer.**

**anyway, I want to thank, perdyprincess isigirl, NJ, mica259, PirateNinjaShadow, Dr. Moonstein, lily-james-forevs, Molly(Nick's best friend), vampire-luver101, Kmonae, and finally, PottedLilies for your extremely long (and many) reviews. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYSA!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Known fact: If I own anything, I own my name, my clothing, my house, the stuff I have, but not Harry Potter.**

**Cheers. I know you want to find out what plan b is, so here we GO!!! Selina Bower is a ravenclaw student who Sirius is completely in love with (if you check my other story, James Potter, you will see her. She looks like Taylor Swift, and she likes to tease Sirius. ALOT.**

** and this will be in third person limited, following SIRIUS!!!!**

**NOW READ!**

**

* * *

**

**Plan B: Completely Sirius**

**Letters from Sirius and Selina**

_Dear Selina,_

_Holidays are great, Italy is boss, but seriously, You and me should hang out sometime and do some, you know, stuff. _

_I just wiggled my eyebrows (Look at all the commas up there!_⬆)_, and it looked hot. I know you want to see me my love, it's a given. So apparate on over, because I know you have your license, and we can. . . do things that involve a broom closet at school, but here it would be out in the open._

_Yes?_

_No?_

_Yes._

_from,_

_Sirius_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Sirius,_

_Maybe. Yeah, I probably will come over, but no shenanigans__, none at all. Okay? NO SHENANIGANS!_

_Well. . . maybe a few. Just a few. I'm in denial aren't I? But as are you. I mean, it baffles me why you write "my love", but you end it with "from Sirius". Are you like a bloody idiot or something? Merlin's Pants, I already know the answer. You are stupid. That reminds me, what did you get on your OWLS?_

_So, What are you doing? How's it in hell? I mean, come on, Lily and James? Stuck together? That must suck._

_Love,_

_Selina_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Selina,_

_Well if you want to find out what My OWLs are, come over._

_YES! I GET SHENANIGANS! I would like to thank everyone I've ever met except my family, Snape, and Voldy-bear! _

_And oddly enough, Hell has cooled down to a quite nice lukewarm temperature. It might freeze over, but I'm not so sure. _

_You know what that means though, right? Lily and James are getting along! And if you don't believe that, you can come on over. Actually, they're getting along so well that they kissed, and then ran away from each other because they were scared of the other person's reaction. (Mind you, Lily could KILL Prongsie, and then where would I be? No where.) _

_So now I have to fix it with some plan I named "Completely Sirius". I know, I should make the plan before I name it, but that was a nice title. It had quite a jingle, like Selina Black. Yeah._

_So, any ideas?_

_Love,_

_ Padfoot, Pads, The master of coolness, Number one sexiest guy at Hogwarts (voted to this title by the girls of Hogwarts), and Your lovely lover, SIRIUS! BLACK!_

_

* * *

_

_Dear SIRIUS!_

_You'll never make sense to me, even if I spent the next eight years studying you. (Did they really vote you to that position?) Fine, I will come over, look at your OWLs, and help you with your already named plan. _

_And I still don't believe you. . . How could they get along? Did you slip Lily a Love potion? did James? Did you makea bet with Lily? Did James? Did you guys do anything? Did James?_

_NO?_

_Okay._

_So the plan is. . . going to be told to you later._

_Love,_

_The hot girl, blondie, Ms. Bow-wow, Second hottest girl at hogwarts (Lily Evans you beat me! I'm pretty sure James stuffed the ballot), and your lovely lovely LOVELY friend, SELINA! BOWER!_

* * *

The day after the "incident" as Sirius would forever call it, The three of them all woke up with different emotions.

Lily: Denial

James: Happiness/Fear

Sirius: Mischief

As Sirius Black jumped out of his bed, he smiled, a crazy glint in his eyes.

"PLAN B!" He yelled for the world to hear, "IS SET IN MOTION!"

"Pads!" James hissed about twenty seconds later, pushing the bedroom door open, "I don't think either of my parents enjoyed hearing you yell that."

"Which is why I have to run out of this house right now, Sirius said, nodding solemnly.

He quickly performed a shower spell (something the marauders had spent countless hours trying to make), and ran out the room, changing his shirt, boxers, jeans, and sock, while James was still in the room.

"AH!" James cried, covering his eyes, "It burns us!"

"Oh quit your whining," Sirius yelled as he ran out, "Lily would probably want to see it!"

There was a tense silence for a moment before James shouted, "TAKE IT BACK RIGHT NOW! Lily would never want to see that."

"That's not what she said to me last night." Sirius chuckled, stopping at the front door.

"You idiot," James said, following him down the stairs, "I was with Lily last night! She never spoke of you. EVER!"

"Oh. . . Yeah." Sirius laughed. _All part of the plan, _He kept thinking to himself. _All part of the plan._

And it was. Step One: Get James riled up. Like really riled up.

"You're an idiot." James said, shaking his head, "Where are you going to go?"

"To Lily's of course," Sirius said promptly, take a long stride forward out the door.

"Whoa!" James yelled, jumping over a potted plant to stand in front of Sirius, "No, no, no you cannot."

"And why is that?" Sirius asked, obviously amused.

"Why? Why?" James practically screamed, "Because, she could poison you because now she hates me!"

"She does no-"

"She does too! I kissed her!"

"So?" Sirius said nonchalantly, "What's wrong with that?"

"She doesn't like me!" James yelled in his ear, "She's going to be angry, and hex me to hell! And back! And then back to hell! And then leave me there for a year or two, and then hex me back to the real world! This will be torture!"

"You're overreacting."

"I am not!"

"What if she likes you?" Sirius asked, catching him off guard.

"Wha?"

"What if she like you?"

"She doesn't."

"Want me to go find out?" Sirius asked, stepping backwards and placing his hand on the door.

"NO!" James yelled, grabbing his arms. "NEVER!"

"All right, all right." Sirius said reluctantly.

"So um. . ." James asked, scratching the back of his head, "What exactly are you doing today?"

"Oh," Sirius said thoughtfully, snapping his fingers to remember something, "I was going to go see Lily."

"What? Why?" James asked, horror-stricken.

"Because!" Sirius said, as if he was talking to an idiot (which he was), "She's sad because someone made it seem like they didn't want to kiss her! JERK."

With that, Sirius swiftly slammed the door and walked out, acting a little disgruntled. Keyword "acting".

Sirius was not at all disgruntled, nor was he angry. He just was doing that for show. Showing JAMES he couldn't run away from his problems. Which he did. Literally.

Meanwhile, at Lily's house, Selina had just dropped in, quietly and slowly.

"HEY LILIAN!!!!" Selina yelled, banging on the front door, "GET UP!! It's me, your best friend, and extremely hot girl!"

Lily opened the door just a crack, her head peeking out. "Who is it again?" She asked, rolling her eyes before jumping out and giving her a hug.

"YEA!" Selina screamed right in Lily's ear, jumping up and down. "The quad of. . . q-word is back!!!"

Lily pulled away raising one eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about?"

"The quad? There's two of us."

"And James and Sirius." Selina pointed out.

Lily stiffened up a bit, her face becoming downtrodden.

"Right" She said, pulling away, "Yeah. . .those two."

"What's wrong?" Selina said, the words sounding rehearsed.

"I. . . well. . . um. . . I. . ."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I KISSED JAMES!!!" Lily screamed, immediately covering her mouth.

"Oh that." Selina said, chuckling, "I already knew about that. I thought you did something else."

"... Wait what? How'd you know?"

"Sirius." Selina said, as if it was completely obvious. "But enough about that, I'm here to talk to you about your situation. you JAMES situation."

"I don't wanna!" Lily said, frowning like a little kid.

"Well you're going to."

"..."

"STOP DOING THAT!" Selina yelled, pulling on her hair.

"ALL RIGHT!" Lily shouted back.

"..."

"Oh my go-"

"Do you think he ran away because my kiss was terrible?" Lily asked, cutting Selina off.

"Well I doub-"

"I haven't kissed many guys. Am I a bad kisser?"

"Honestly, I wou-"

"Maybe I should practice. Do you think He hates me?"

"oh my gosh, shut up!" Selina said, her face turning red. "You keep interrupting me, and it's irritating!"

"... Sorry." Lily said, taking a step back.

"It's nothing," Selina replied, shaking her curly and pale blond hair. "Look. . . He's probably scared."

"scared? why?"

"really Lily?" Selina asked, baffled, "You've been terrorizing him, shooting him down, day after day for like three years. No that he's kissed you, waht do you think would be going through his head?"

"... That I'm really insane, and I might just bite his head off. . . OH!" Lily said, coming to an epiphany.

"Yeah." Selina said, rolling her eyes.

"oh my gosh! I have to never talk to him again."

"yeah that would- wait no!" Selina yelled, shaking Lily. "You have to go talk to him!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!. . . wait."

"aha!" Selina cried, pointing her finger at Lily's nose, "I win! Now go do it. . . not in the sexual sense."

"I got it," Lily said, turning pink.

"great! Now let's go walk to James' house."

"Can't we just wait for a-"

"NO!"

**~*~**

James felt sick. Sirius was right. He should go talk to Lily, not be a loser. Like what he was doing now.

As he sat alone on his bed, he could only think of two things:

1) Lily Evans, the most beautiful human on the face of the earth, and

2) FAIL.

He sighed loudly, before standing up, his brow furrowed. He knew what he had to do.

Running a hand through his perpetually messy hair, he stomped out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door. James stood at the top of his porch, gazing out at the waves. He needed to do this. He needed Lily. But why were things with her always so hard? Why did he have trouble with her? What was it that he always said?

"...James?" a voice behind him said, the uncertainty in her melodic voice apparent.

He turned around to see Lily and Selina standing at the bottom of the steps. Selina had a large grin on her face, while Lily stood there motionless, a terrified expression on her face.

"...Lily?" James replied, his face glazed in fear.

As soon as he said that, Selina jumped up and ran away, leaving a Lily and James alone.

Lily looked up after a few quiet moments to see his hazel eyes staring holes into her face. She almost jumped up for a moment, before yawning rather loudly, making James raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, am I bothering you?" James asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Meh. a little." Lily said, glad that things weren't going to be awkward.

"Lily. . . about last night. . . "

Her mouth went dry. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But Lils-"

"NO." She said defiantly, stomping her foot down angrily.

"You can't run away from your problems like this." He sighed, waving a finger.

"I can and I will." She yelled, getting closer to James. She could almost feel his warm breath on her skin, his heart beating, and the silent twitching of his left pinky whenever he was nervous.

"Lily. Come on."

"Shut up James! You don't know me!" She said furiously, even though she wasn't angry at James. Was she angry at herself?

"But I do!" He shouted, his face inches away from Lily's. "I know more about you than anyone else. Like the fact you hate sledding because you never had parents or friends who liked it. Like how you won't admit something unless other people force you into it. Like how you try so hard to be the best, because you've always been put down. I know you."

They stood there in perfectly still for a moment, the sounds of Lily and James' heavy breathing filling the air.

"I. . . " Lily started, her emerald eyes beginning to water. "I can't do this. I can't be around you. You make me so angry, and then you make me so happy. It's just impossible. I like you, I hate you, I need you, I beat you. I just can't deal with you right no-"

"Shut it." James whispered, crashing his lips against Lily's, her body stiff in shock. Then, she openly grinned, her hands drifting up to the back of James head, running a hand through his hair. James laughed silently, his hands lightly floating over Lily's face. Their lips pushed closer together, the bodies becoming intertwined. Hands running up and down each other's backs, a faint smile appeared on Lily's face as she thought, _Hm. I might just like Potter. _

**~*~**

As they watched Lily and James kiss, The people behind the rose bush started smiling.

Sirius raised his fist, and whispered, "Boom." as Selina knuckle touched it.

"Boom." She agreed.

* * *

**A/N: allright, so fact: I've never been good at writing kissing scenes. ever. they just suck.**

**fact: Selina will be sticking around. so yeah, i will be "Pairing it up". so get over it. Selina Bower is like Taylor Swift. that's how you think of her. **

**fact: I like this chapter, it was somewhat fluffy, and not all together funny. it was needed though.**

**So yeah. read and review. i want to get to AT LEAST 45 reviews.**

**an I'm sorry i didn't update. my life's been really . . .crazy lately. sorry.**

~ExP


	8. Lies mixed with Paper

**A/N: So . . . been a while-ish. . .i dunno what that means.**

**I want to thank all my reviewers: PottedLilies, LilliesandSunshine, lily-james-forevs, Miss_Daydream14, Dr. Moonstein, Kmonae, perdyprincess, Ellie49, Steven, bears, bubblygrl525, and Wow. thanks!!!! **

**I love you all!!! (not really). sorry. but anyway. . . . this is denial chapter. yup. lily is in denial. again. and James. . .well James does James type things. and it works. so I want you guys to know that.**

**hey! read my two stories other than this. the new one: Life, or Something Like That, and the semi-old one: James Potter.**

**Good?**

**Good. the first part of this chapter (really small), is going to just be about lily in denial. then it's gets to the story. Yeah. so also, i'm not that funny this chapter. sorry. this just had to be darker an stuff. you'll understand.**

**ah denial**

**disclaimer: PWNED. I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Lies mixed with paper

In a way, Lily was pissed. At herself.

Three days after kissing James full on the mouth, Lily was feeling awkward around him. And she didn't know why. It's not angry awkward, those silences so long, she could run England, buy a Scottish terrier (named Hanson), and run back. No, it wasn't angry. Nor was it freaked out awkward. She was not scared of James (like usual), and she was not afraid of him stalking her anymore.

It was the awkward when you sit down next to someone, someone you are dating, and want to tell them, "Hey. . . we should start seeing other people."

Yeah. Lily wasn't "into" James at the moment.

It wasn't like he had done anything wrong. Au contraire, James had been the perfect gentleman. Holding her hand, opening doors, helping her fly a broom (ah. . . so funny), all the gentleman-y attributes that she looked for in a potential love.

It wasn't him. It was her.

**~*~**

"James?" She asked uncertainly, her hands clasped together.

"Yeah?" He said, a grin appearing on his face. He loved being near her.

"We..." Lily started, breaking her gaze away from his face, 'We need to talk."

"About what?" James muttered, his brow furrowing.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Well...."

"No," James cried, grabbing her hands with a realization. "You can't Lily!"

"James please." She said, tears rolling down her face. "Stop."

"Lily!"

"James! I just. . . I can't help it! I like you, but I just don't feel right now is the perfect time to star-"

"Wait, What are you talking about?" James said pulling away.

"What are **you **talking about?" She asked, brushing away her tears.

"I thought you joined the death eaters," He said, as if it was completely obvious.

"What?" Lily said, laughing for the first time that day, "That's just stupid."

"Well you were covering your forearm," He countered pointedly.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They stood in an awkward silence before James asked curiously, "So what were you trying to tell me?"

"Um..." She mumbled, fidgeting.

_Come on Lily!_ A voice in her head yelled, _It's now or never!_

She didn't listen.

"Well. . . I really want to have raspberry tea, and I know you hate it, but I also know that your mum has a small storage of teas. I was hoping that raspberry was th-"

"Lily," He assured, grinning again, "I would do anything for you. Even if it involves raspberries."

_Liar!_

**shut it, all right?**

He shuddered before walking off.

Her wall was crumbling. bit by bit, brick by brick. She couldn't hold out on him any longer.

She sat down on a fluffy cushion, her back leaned against the couch. Lily looked around James' living room, a a faint smile crossing her face.

But she was still unhappy. Her brow furrowed as she thought about the pros and cons of lying to James. Sure, she wouldn't have any trouble hanging with James by lying, but at the same time, she would feel uncomfortable. And she had lied! To her boyfriend! Not a good sign.

Even though she wanted to end the relationship.

Kinda.

"Sorry," James whispered in her ear, causing her to jump twenty feet, "There wasn't any raspberry. I got you strawberry though. It's your second favorite," He added, grinning widely.

Ah. She was losing it.

"James!" She shouted, causing him to almost drop the mug.

"What?" He asked, weakly.

"I really need to tell you something." She said, shaking his arms.

"Um. . . okay?"

"We can't date."

He stood there, shocked, watching her with his hazel eyes, his eyebrows moving every few seconds.

"What?"

"We. can't. date." She said patiently, knowing this would be hard for him.

". . . Why?" He said, sadly, the tea cup in his hands quivering.

Losing it.

"I just don't know if I like you, or if this is the right time. or if-"

"You're still in denial, aren't you?" He sighed, shaking his head.

"I am not in denial!" She cried fiercely.

_Liar!_

"Lily. . ."

"I am not! I just. . . I just don't understand!"

". . ."

"James?" She asked uncertainly.

"So you this is it, huh?" He said, staring into her emeralds.

"What?" She wasn't quite following.

"I spend years, YEARS, chasing after you. And when I finally get you in my grasp, you have to end it?" He yelled, his fists balled up. "I mean, couldn't you have told me this before I poured my heart out to you? Before I asked you out? Before I f-ing kissed you?"

"James, you're scaring me." She muttered to no avail.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I just don't know!" She shouted, anger fueling her. "I don't know if you've really changed, or you're here for the thrill of the chase. I just don't know, Potter!"

That was the final straw.

"I'm sorry if I couldn't make myself clearer, Evans." He hissed venomously, making her wince. "I guess I can't live up to your expectations."

She was crying now. Her face was red and blotchy, her eyes puffed up. She stumbled backwards, running out his front door.

"Lily!" He shouted as she ran out, but it was worthless.

She had never really been a part of his life, so it didn't take much to find a way out.

**~*~**

Selina found her sobbing, looking over her a charms book. tissues and random scribbled on papers lay on the floor, causing Selina to pick one up and start reading it.

_Dear Lily, _

_How goes your summer? I just wanted to know how you're doing. Sorry about two months ago._

_Are you eve going to talk to me again?_

_Love, _

_James Potter_

written in the corner was the number, _1976._

Selina could only presume that was the year he had sent the letter.

"Lily?" She whispered, concerned for her friend's well-being.

"Oh hello Selina." Lily answered looking up. Her hair was frazzled, the collar of her shirt soak. She looked like an utter mess. "I was just reading old letters from. . . from. . ."

"James?" Selina guessed, causing Lily to cry out, tears spilling over.

"I'm so sorry!" Selina continued, wiping the tears away. "What even happened?"

After several minutes of crying, story-telling, and more crying, Selina understood what had happened.

"I just feel so bad!" Lily cried, pulling her hair, "I really like him, but I can't see straight."

"Do something about it!" Selina yelled, shaking her friend.

"I can't! He probably hates me."

"That sounds kinda familiar," Selina pondered, reminiscing.

"I know!" Lily said brightly, trying to stand up, "I'll just walk over there, apologize, and kiss him!"

"Okay, whoa! That has totally happened before!"

Lily ignored her friend and started crying again. "Oh who am I kidding. That's so stupid."

"It worked before," The blond pointed out.

"Shut it. You aren't helping."

"Look. . . " Selina said, scratching the back of her neck, "Let's just go to the library. I know you can think there."

So after several cleaning spells done by Selina on Lily, they set off.

**~*~**

"Did you have fun at the library?" Selina asked, helping Lily carry her books.

4 hours after looking like a train wreck, Lily smiled. "Yeah! It was great. I had a fun time taking you to your first library."

"Hey whoa! I've been to the Hogwarts library!"

"Doesn't count!"

Selina huffed angrily, before spotting a boy in the corner of her eye.

"Um. . ." Selina said, shuffling awkwardly, "I see Sirius. . . are you going to be okay?"

Being the strong girl she was, Lily put on a fake smile, shoving Selina off to Sirius.

When she was out of earshot, Lily murmured, "Yeah. go be with your perfect boyfriend. Stupid perfect-ness."

She kicked a stone, stubbing her toe. She cursed, looked up, and noticed that she was home.

Remembering that her parents were out, and would most likely not be able to open the door if she knocked, Lily pulled the spare key out from under a stone **(A/N: shh! don't tell!). **

Unlocking the door, she stepped into the quiet house, her hands shaking for no reason. What was wrong with her? She had made sure to cast every defense charm she knew, knowing death eaters wouldn't be able to get in without being invited in.

Hurrying up the stairs, Lily carried her pile of books, slipping every few seconds. foot-eye coordination: Fail.

She opened the door to her room, setting the pile down on her bed, it groaning from the new weight.

"Ah shut it!" She grinned, patting her covers. "You should be used to books this heavy by now."

Lily looked around her room, checking to see if anything was out of place. Nothing was, but there was something new.

Lying on her windowsill sat an odd looking object. It was a flower. . . but at the same time, something else. Bending to see it better, she gasped.

It was a white lily, shaped and formed beautifully. The sun hit it, a picture perfect moment appearing.

But that wasn't the best part. Moving closer, it became noticeable that the lily was made of paper. Origami.

What had James said?

_"It's origami!" James said softly, practically bouncing. "Isn't so cool? I'm checking this book out! and this one."_

He had made this for Lily. A lily for a Lily.

Reaching out to touch it, The paper shape sprung to life, a note flying out from under it.

She picked it up, her hands trembling, and read it:

_**Lily,**_

_I'm really sorry about earlier._

_Can we talk?_

_Potter_

She let go of the note, and leaning on the wall for support.

Tears flowed down her face, her eyes scrunched up in pain.

Damn James Potter.

She was in love.

* * *

**A/N: i noticed that this wasn't funny. I'm sorry, but if you're looking for a humor romance, please wait for a moment or so. or next update. so. . . . like two weeks?**

**I'm really sorry this took so long. I was having a writer's block. sorry.**

**I really liked this chapter. I hope you like it too. read and review? I would like to get up to seventy, if thats cool with you.**

~ExP


	9. Is this it?

**A/n; I know. you guys are angry. I'm angry at myself! but before summer began, my mother cut my computer time down to half an hour A DAY! I was practically killing myself. and because of that, i never went on fanfiction. and because of THAT, I didn't really get back into writing into like six minutes ago. so anyway. . . I"M SORRY! Its been like eight months. . . im a monster! (. . . and you guys respond, "what, no! Never.")**

**I forgot who reviewed when. BUT THANKS FOR GETTING ME To 90! yes!**

**Disclaimer: do i really need one? we all know I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm a guy. jeez.**

**

* * *

**

**Is this it?**

_Oh dear, can't you see? It's them it's not me_  
_We're not enemies; We just disagree_  
_If I was like them all pissed in this bar_  
_He changes his mind, says I went too far_  
_We all disagree_  
_I think we should disagree, yeah_

_

* * *

_

When Sirius walked into Jame's room, he wasn't very surprised. Sure, it was interesting, but he had seen this coming. He knew it was going to happen. So, when he tripped over a broken lamp, three magazines, an overturned desk, and a black-haired boy who was lying on the carpet, nonchalantly staring at a picture of Lily Evans, he wasn't amazed whatsoever.

"James."

No Response.

"James."

Nope.

Sigh.

"JAMES!"

"Huh?" James asked, looking, up at him. His hair was even messier than before, his eyes were bloodshot, his face was red, and tissues were lying everywhere. "What do you want?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Sirius responded cheekily, kicking him in the stomach.

"Oof!" James grunted, clutching his rib. "What was that for?"

"Being an idiot. and doing this," He added, gesturing towards the entire room.

"I didn't know I was doing something to my room." James said, giving him the evil eye.

"I don't flinch."

"Ah yes. Forgot about that."

"You know what you need? a night on the town! We going partying," Sirius added, winking at him.

So, ignoring James' hurtful curses and irritating punches in the back, Sirius dragged him outside, ready to pull him all the way to the nearest bar if he had to.

* * *

"Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Li-"

"WHAT?" Lily Evans screamed at Selina, her eyes looking crazy.

"Well," Selina said, ignoring the anger and messing with one of her blonde curls, "I was just thinking, now that you're single, in a bad mood, you really want James back, and you love James, I think we should go to the b-"

"Boxing club?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Uh NO." Selina said, giving her a weird look. "That's not normal. I was thinking that maybe we should go to the bars. or clubs."

"How would that help?" Lily asked, confused to the highest point. "Why would I want to get drunk and do something stupid?"

"Because. . . well I don't know why, but it helped after Sirius and I fell apart."

"I don't think it would-. . .wait," Lily said, looking up, "You and Sirius broke up?"

"Why did you look up?" Selina asked, raising one eye-brow.

"Why'd you break up?"

"I asked you first!"

"No you didn't."

"I make the rules, why do you look up?" Selina shouted, putting a finger in Lily's face with mock anger.

"That's just how I think, all right?" Lily cried indignantly. "It's a reflex thing."

". . . reflex thing. . . Yeah I'll have to remember that one." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Gosh, you and Sirius are perfect for each other! How could you ever break up?"

Selina shrugged. "If you guys couldn't stay together, no one else could. Plus, we got in a big fight the same day you and James broke up. It was over then."

"But you guys were together for like three years!" Lily screamed, not believing a word.

"Please, it was like five months," Selina said, grinning weakly, "but it just stopped working after you guys fell apart."

They were silent for a few moments as it sunk in. Waves crashed against the beach, and seagulls screeched.

"Well," Selina said, looking down at her wrist, "We should probably get going to the clubs."

"Why'd you look at your wrist?" Lily asked, deciding not to argue with Selina.

"I have an invisible watch that only I can see."

"Uh. . . okay. . . "

* * *

"Isn't this great?" Sirius said happily, standing in the entrance of some club he had dragged James into. Literally.

"I still can't believe you dragged almost the entire time." James said sourly. "My jacket is probably looking like shit right now."

"Whine. Whine. Whine." Sirius responded, rolling his eyes. "Come on, let's find some girls!"

"I don't want 'some girl'." James said, frowning, "I want 'my Lily'."

"God you are obsessed," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"PLUS," James answered, ignoring him, "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Eh. . . kinda."

James wasn't really paying attention. "I don't like this. I feel unfaithful. I wish Lily was here."

"Well," Sirius said, pointing to the bar, "looks you got your wish."

Sitting at the bar was a red-haired beauty that James had come to love.

"Lily?" He said uncertainly, "LILY!"

She turned around and, with a look of mixed fear, amusement, annoyance, and more fear, She jumped out of her seat, rushing into the dancing crowd.

"Lily!" He yelled again, running into the crowd, trying to follow the bouncing red hair.

"Wait up Prongs!" Sirius yelled, half-heartily, walking to the bar. He needed a drink.

"One martini, three olives, and peanut oil." He said to the bartender, waving him off.

"Good evening, Paddy-bear." A female voice said behind him.

He winced. Only one person in the entire world was allowed to call him that.

"How are you doing, Bower?" He said, swiveling around to face his ex.

"Quite well, actually." She said, without an expression.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful."

They locked eyes for a moment, their gazes melting.

Now, let's put the point of view directed toward a small piece of lint flying around in the room as they. . . well let's just say, share some "passion".

"Wow." Selina said, her hair messy and her lip slightly swollen.

"Wow is-wow is right." Sirius agreed, lipstick covering his face.

"What was that?" She asked, her face red and sweaty.

"Make-up make out?" He said, smirking slightly.

"Are we together again?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I want to be."

"Huzzah!" He shouted, raising his fist, "Then we are."

"Great. Wait, where's James and Lilian?"

"Uh. . ."

* * *

She had ran out the back door of the club, into an alleyway with James hot on her heels. High heels, to be exact.

"Lily," He kept repeating, his voice growing hoarse, "Lily wait."

"Now or never," She whispered to herself, turning around to face him, "What?"

"Uh. . ."

". . ."

"I hadn't really gotten this far in the plan," He said sheepishly. "Honestly, I thought you would just jump into my arms and everything would be awesome again. I really need to think things through."

She giggled. Trust James to be the one to not make exact plans.

He smiled, continuing. "I dunno. I just wanted to, you know, be together again. Why'd you run?"

"I. . ." Lily said, kicking the ground, "I was afraid. I didn't want to face you or deal with you. I couldn't stand to see you sad again. I hurt you, and it hurt me."

"Then why'd you break things off?" He asked, pressing on.

"I liked you. And I had never liked you. And all the years I hated you just overpowered the like-ness, and made me think that I shouldn't date you. I was scared of what would happen between us. I know you've been so interested in me for so long. I just can't be sure about how I feel right now."

"Lily." James said, pushing her chin up with his thumb to meet her eyes. "I love you. I know you can't replicate those feelings yet, but I guess I was taking things too fast. So I'm sorry. I want things to work between us right now."

"But they can't James." She said, a tear slipping out. "I can't like you. I can't trust you or myself. I'm just not ready yet."

"Well when you be? Hours?"

She shook her head.

"Days?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope."

"Decades?"

"Haha. Lower."

"Years?"

"Nah."

"Months then?"

She looked him hard in the hazel eyes, her heart almost melting. She wanted to tell him she could love him forever, and she wouldn't be able to let go. She wanted to say she was ready, when she really wasn't. She could break his heart again. So, until she could truly trust herself with loving him, she wasn't going to start anything.

"Maybe."

He smiled. "So. We'll just be friends for now?"

"Friends," She said, agreeing with him.

He stuck out his hand, giving hers a shake.

"We should probably find Pads and Bower." He said, trying to fill a possible silence.

"Eh." She said, shrugging. "We've got time."

He laughed. "All right then."

* * *

The next day. . .:

"Just friends? Really?" Sirius asked James, surprised.

"I love Lily. I can wait for anything. especially her."

Sirius groaned. "Lies!"

"Look," James said, looking down at his watch, "it's been 'fun' talking with you, but I have to go. I'm teaching Lily how to fly a broom."

He left and Sirius continued to think.

"Friends?" He said out loud, questioning his best friend. "Just FRIENDS?"

He sat, looking out the window to see Lily and James walking to the beach.

"Bullshit."

* * *

**A/N: IKNOW I"VE BEEN GONE. I'm sorry. but i was busy. I just couldn't write anything down. Okay, I'm going to try and update regularly. But I don't know how that'll go. **

**School starts soon, so I dunno. I'm just apologizing for my failure to update for the past. . what, like eight months? SHIT. whatever. not really. I just hope everyone would like to be my friend again? That would be AWESOME. Also, anyone live in georgia? you don't have to answer, but it's just an awesome state. Now I'm just making small talk so I can get this to 2000.**

**2010 words. sweet.**

**that's awesome**

**Review?**

~ExP


	10. Last Night

(10/17/10)** A/N: So. Hey. what's up guys. yeah. I know. I haven't updated. . . I'm a failure. . . .sadface.**

**BUT I was really busy! I had cross country everyday. EVERYDAY! Look. soory.**

**So I will not keep this any longer. LETS DO SOME AWESOMENESS. By the way, does anyone watch "The Buried Life"? I just want to tell you all something: even though sirius is a total player, and has obviously done stuff, he's somewhat of a bitter person with a funny side he uses to hide his real self.**

**SO you know how at the end I said next day: ? well I'm changing that. I'm going to start earlier, get to that part, and then continue. okay? okay. and also, this could get a little sexual. also, I figured out what i want selina to look like. so it's on my profile!**

(10/18/10) **SO cross country has officially ended. . . SO IM FREEE! Updates should come regularly-er. . . **

**Disclaimer: SO guys. I own selina bower. She be mine. SO there.

* * *

**

Last Night

_See, people they don't understand_

_No, girlfriends, they can't understand_

_Your Grandsons, they won't understand_

_On top of this, I ain't ever gonna understand.__**..**_

_-The Strokes

* * *

_

When Sirius woke up the next morning, He remembered nothing. His head was hurting, his body was aching, and it was hard to keep his eyes open in the bright sun. He needed sunglasses.

Bad.

Looking down in his bed - at least he hoped it was his - He noticed something that changed his entire night. He was completely naked. Searching for his clothes, He turned over in his bed. That's when he noticed something else. Selina Bower, with her piercing blue eyes staring into his, and her blonde wavy hair scrunched up from sleeping, and her lips parted in a small smile, was in his bed. He wasn't sure if he was to be happy, or very afraid, or completely confused. He was a little of each.

"Good morning," She whispered, brushing her hand through his hair, "how was your night?"

"Oh. . you know." He said, hoping he could get a clue from her about what exactly happened, "Same old, same old."

She giggled, scooting closer to him. "Well I had fun. A lot of long, tiresome fun."

Shit. That's when he knew. Sirius had just slept with Selina when he was pissed out of his mind. And she even thought he remembered. Crap.

"Yeah, yeah", Sirius said, a terrified expression on his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Great!" Selina said, enthusiastically, "but I need to take a shower. You know, clean my dirty self off? So I'll just go use your bathroom, all right?"

Not waiting for a response, she kissed hims soundly on the lips, stood up, and let the covers drop of her smooth skin. Sirius just stared in awe at her perfectly beautiful body.

"I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave." He said, grinning.

She laughed and closed the door as she went to the bathroom. The moment it was shut, he started pacing around the room.

**How could this have happened? **He asked himself, running a hand through his hair like James would, **I don't remember any of last night. Were we safe? Did James' parents hear us? Oh God.**

Sirius ran through his door, down the stairs, and to Mr. and Mrs. Potter's room. But no one was there. Only a note was on the door.

_Dear Sirius and James,_

_Your Father and I went to brunch. We'll be back soon. Eat some healthy foods! I don't want to see any of the chocolate chip waffles gone._

_-Mom_

"Damn, I really wanted chocolate chip waffles!"

"Pads?" He heard James ask from the living room. "Is that you?"

Sirius jumped out to find James sitting on the couch, reading a quidditch magazine. "Hello, old friend."

"Oh hey," He said, looking up, "That was you. Wait, who's taking a shower?"

"Selina," Sirius said, ignoring James' eyes on him.

"Uh why?"

"She was feeling dirty from last night." He said, winking at him.

James stared at him with a confused expression for a moment until it dawned on him. "Ew gross! In this house? Honestly, get your own house to do it in."

"Well I was drunk! So excuse me for not buying a house." Sirius said, getting annoyed.

"Wait, how drunk?"

"Prongs."

"How drunk?"

"This drunk," He said, raising his hand above his head.

"Oh." James said, understanding his best friend's measurements. "So you don't remember a thing."

"Yeah. Isn't that just the worst thing that could happen," He said, disappointed with his mind.

"Well actually-"

"Rhetorical question."

"Oh. yeah."

"Speaking of ladies," Sirius said, jumping down to sit next to James, "how's Lilith? Did you guys make up?"

"Yeah." James smiled, excited. "But we're going to stay friends for awhile longer."

"Just friends? really?" Sirius asked James, surprised.

"I love Lily. I can wait for anything. Especially her."

Sirius groaned. "Lies!"

"Look," James said, looking down at his watch, "it's been 'fun' talking with you, but I have to go. I'm teaching Lily how to fly a broom."

He left and Sirius continued to think.

"Friends?" He said out loud, questioning his best friends. "JUST FRIENDS?"

He sat, looking out the window to see Lily and James walking to the beach.

"Bullshit."

"What's Bull shit?"

Sirius turned around to see Selina standing in the doorway, giving him a weird look. Her hands were putting her now straight looking hair in a ponytail. She wore a white lacy blouse and denim shorts. She had already put on her blue flats made of what looked to be zippers, which told Sirius she wanted to get going somewhere.

"You look beautiful." He blurted out, ignoring her question completely.

She blushed, a small grin appearing on her face. "What's bull?"

"What? Oh. Lily and James being just friends." Sirius said, gesturing to the window.

"Yeah." Selina said, chuckling. "That's probably going to last a week. Maybe two tops."

"I'm going with three. I think Lily could hold out on him. Anyway, she doesn't really have her feelings in check." He said, shaking his head.

"Wanna make a bet?" She asked, mischief glinting in her eyes.

"Yes! If I win, I get ten galleons and I get to finally teach you how to backflip." He said, reminding Selina of her one fear.

"Ugh. Fine." She said, rolling her eyes. "But if I win, we get to spend another night together."

Sirius was literally weak at the knees. He leaned up against the wall for support, feeling like he was in a lucid dream. "deal." He croaked.

"Awesome!" Selina said, turning pink. "Now, let's go do something. But no backflips!"

"Fine." Sirius agreed, sighing unhappily.

"This really shouldn't be that hard for you, Lily." James said, talking to her as she floated about a foot above the ground. "You are a wonderfully professional witch. Flying a broomstick shouldn't be that hard."

"It has nothing to do with knowledge, seeing as you can do it easily." She responded, playfully bantering with him as her knuckles whitened from gripping the handle too hard. "I just can't get over the fact I'm flying. It's a scary sensation."

"Do you want to take a break?" He asked, smiling at her.

Her stomach did backflips, and it took a lot of effort not to snog him, but she wanted to get to know James better before she jumped into something. "Y-yes."

"Great," He said, grinning.

Heart. melted.

They sat down on a blanket, taking food from the picnic basket Lily had brought. Packed with wonderful treats, sandwiches, and drinks, they were both enjoying themselves.

"So," Lily said after finishing her sandwich, "How are you so good at flying?"

"How are you so good at charms?"

The question caught her off guard. "Uh. . . "

Her words hung in the air while she thought. Why was she so good at charms? Was it just easier for her?

"I don't really know," She admitted, blushing slightly. "I guess it's just a natural thing. Like you and transfiguration. I know for a fact you never study for that. It seems like you were born knowing it. You understand it, and I understand charms."

"I thought it is because you're so charming," He said, winking at her.

Her heart skipped a few beats, and she giggled. "Really James? Thanks. But honestly, how are you so good at quidditch?"

James thought for a moment. His hand went through his hair, and he looked up, giving Lily the face she always remembered: The Potter thinking face.

"I guess. . ." He paused, looking out at the waves. "I guess, when I was a kid, I was interested in flying. It was simply beautiful. I always wanted a broom, and when I turned seven I got one after years of begging. **(A/N: I'm not sure if this is early or not. or late. I dunno.) **For the first few months of that broom, I always rode it. from dawn until dusk, I was flying. I didn't really have any friends during those months, except for the people I met at family parties. I digress, all I did was fly. The broom was an extension of my body. It became my soul, and it understood me well, as I understood it. Flying was simple, and when I could do it better than anyone. I was born to fly.

"So I guess that's why I'm so good. I started young, and I was relentless," He said, looking back at her with a small grin.

She wasn't sure she as paying attention anymore. What he said was perfect. It was interesting the way he talked about it. She suddenly felt jealous of quidditch. She wanted to be talked about by him that way.

"That's. . . lovely." Lily said, looking him in the eyes with newfound respect. "You must really love quidditch."

"Yeah." James said, staring back at her, his eyes excited. "It's the best thing in my life right now."

Lily's stomach quenched when she heard that. She wanted to be the best thing in his life. She wanted to be the one he would talk about to everyone. She was so confused by her heart and her mind. Lily wondered if possibly she had liked James all the time, and her brain just never got the signal. It had been blocked until she really got to know him. Before James was a pretty face with an irritating personality. Why had she broken it off with him? That's right, she had listened to her brain, not her heart. Never trust the mind when it comes to love. It may be smart, but it isn't wise.

James, noticing her pained expression, asked, "Are you all right? Did you eat something funny?"

For half a second, she considered telling him the truth. Telling him, _I'm still in love with you! I really want to get back together! _But she couldn't do that to him. She couldn't trust herself to not listen to her brain and break things off again. She couldn't hurt James. Until she was completely sure she wanted to get together, she was going to have stay friends with him.

"Oh Nothing," She lied, not looking him in the eyes, "I think I ate to fast."

"Do you want to fly anymore?" He asked, concerned with her well-being.

"I think I'm too sick." Lily said, frowning. Now that wasn't completely a lie. She was lovesick. "Why don't you give it a go? I haven't see you fly at all today," She added, giving him a weak grin.

He smiled back, but his expression still looked worried. "Okay. . . But if you don't feel that great and you need me just call an-"

"Honestly James, I'll be fine." She said, slightly exasperated. Still, Lily liked hearing him talk like that. She liked being protected and cared for. That's what she wanted.

He grinned again, sat down on the broom, and was off.

He was a natural, no doubt about it. The way he gracefully floated through the sky, the way he could turn on a dime, and the way he could make it look so effortless astounded her. He would skim over the water, dropping his hand in to send a spray across the sea. He would pull up hard and then drop straight down. At first, Lily thought he was going to fall, but he swiftly pulled up again, his feet inches away from the water. His ability on the broom was amazing to her.

When he finally finished, he was smiling, his hair in several different directions. "That was fun!"

She smiled, pleased with herself. She knew he was itching to fly, and she had let him do it.

"Come on, flyboy." She whispered, grabbing his hand unexpectedly, "I'm tired. Let's go home."

Sirius was just watching her. The way she moved, the way she twirled, the way she smiled when they locked eyes.

The two of them had been standing on top of a small rock formation on the beach for over an hour, just talking about nothing in particular.

"Oh!" She yelled suddenly, turning around with wide-eyes. "I hate running. That's another thing that I just cannot stand."

"Why?" He asked, laughing.

She shrugged. "I dunno. I just makes me tired. Like dancing, though I love that."

She sat down next to him, putting her hand on top of his. They held that position silently until Sirius gave her a soft look.

"I wanted to tell you something." He whispered, staring intently at her eyes.

"You don't remember last night, do you?" She guessed, looking down at their hands.

He was shocked. "How. . . how did you know?"

She just chuckled sadly. "You would have acted prouder, or happier. I've known you quite some time Black."

Sirius looked at her for a while, trying to read her. He smiled, clutching her hand closer. "hey. That doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it any less. Probably the best night of my life, and I missed out on it."

Selina continued to sit in silence, not sure what to say.

Sirius, thinking he still needed to say something, pushed Selina's hair behind her ear, twirling a bit of it. He gave her a smirk, before brushing his lips up against hers.

"I love you."

She stiffened slightly, her heart rate speeding up, before looking really looking at his sincere eyes.

"I love you too, Sirius."

They sat there for the longest time, blissfully in love. Hands interlocked, lips randomly touching each other, smiles dancing across their faces. Until Sirius' stomach growled.

Selina just looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"What?" He asked, looking indignant. "I'm a guy. Hunger is one of my most important emotions."

"I didn't know Hunger was an emotion," She said, smirking.

"Obviously you don't know guys very well. Other than mischief, It is our number one priority emotion."

"Come on," Selina said, standing up, "I can tell you're hungry. We should get going."

He stood up, jumping off the rocks onto the sand. She too leaped off the rocks, gracefully landing in his arms.

"Honestly," Selina said after kissing Sirius in his arms for a good minute or two, "How could you not remember last night? I was probably your best ever."

"Modest much?" He said, grinning as he put her down. "I didn't know you were so modest about your escapades."

"Oh shut it."

"Maybe it's best I don't remember it." He said thoughtfully, trying to rile her up. "Probably some terrible memories right there."

"I said shut it." She laughed, punching him in the shoulder.

"I'm done, I'm done." He cried, putting his hands up in surrender.

"You better be. Honestly." She added, shaking her head.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted, chuckling, "That's just who I am."

"Yeah." Selina said, before smiling. "Yeah. You're Sirius Black."

"And you're Selina Bower. That girl I just laid." He said, winking before running off.

"Sirius!"

* * *

**A/N: So. I noticed it wasn't very funny. This was more of the romantic lovey dovey chapter. I like putting Selina into the actual storyline, seeing as she is Sirius' girl and Lily's best friend. Things like that just happen. I hope you liked it a lot. CAUSE I SURE DID. **

**It felt more intense, more romantic, shedding more light on the love in both the relationships. That's cool, mkay? Awesome.**

**SO guys. It would be especially awesome if we got to 108. so that's ten more reviews! I think you guys can do it! I BELIEVE IN YOU!**

~ExP


	11. Leap

**(10/30/10) A/N: so. hey. nothing much to say. except. . .**

**I Just WATCHED A VERY POTTER MUSICAL and it's SEQUEL again! it was fricken awesome! Iove that fricken thing.**

**"red vines: what the hell can't they do?"**

**so hey. this chapter.. . . . kinda sad. SORRY. but look, i seem to be getting a little dramatic and more of a real lily and james story. which i don't want. it's gotta be fun and lovely. so next chapter, a really good friend is coming by the HAVE FUN. i can't tell you. you'll have to wait. . . . .**

**Anyway, so my flash drive that holds all my writing for everything just stopped working. LUCKILY, the next chapter of James POtter and LIfe or something like that were saved on thee hard drive. UNLUCKILY, summer with potter was not. so i had to restart from what i had written down. so. that's why i might get this a little late.**

(10/31/10) **IT'S HALLOWEEN. ALSO, SHOULD THIS be rated T for TEEEN?**

**tell me in your reviews. which reminds me: it would be nice of all you people who have this story in their favorites, or have this story on their alerts, to review it when they read this chapter. IT WOULD be wonderful.**

**(11/4/10)- FINISHED**

**(11/12/10) - Pinkpearl89 finished reading over it, but I still need edit a few parts, and talk to her about a few things. so yeah.**

**(11/16/10) – finished editing the only part I needed to edit. HUZZAH.**

**disclaimer: yup. i own nothing.**

**I HAVE TO TELL YOU! LUPIN IS COMING!**

Leap

"I don't get why you're packing for this." Selina said from the closet, changing into her swimsuit. "I mean, honestly, the beach is about 150 meters away. I could practically jump from your house to there."

Lily Evans was currently putting things in her tote bag that she deemed important. It was a tiring exercise, seeing as she kept changing her mind.

"What if it starts raining?" Lily responded, repacking an umbrella for the seventh time. "What if I go on a walk with James and I need something? What if my swimsuit rips or something, and I need a new one? If I have my bag, it won't be that bad." She smiled triumphantly, turning back to her bag.

"Well," Selina said, stepping out, wearing a white tee shirt and denim shorts over a red bandeau bikini, "Not only are magic and we could accio that something or fix that rip, but we could also apparate back to the house."

Good point

"Come on!" Selina continued, shoving Lily, who was wearing a white sundress over a traditional lily covered bikini, "The guys are probably already here."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, echoing through the house.

"Wow." Selina said, impressed with herself, "I must be clairvoyant or something."

"If you can't find a great career, you could always be the divinations professor."

"Oh Please Lily," Selina laughed, then suddenly became very serious. "You're going to kiss him today."

"Wh-What?" Lily exclaimed, deeply confused.

"Oh Nothing!" Selina said, cheerfully, back to her normal self. "Now let's go down there before they start yelling."

"hey!" Sirius yelled from outside the window. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Bloody hell," Selina said, smiling now, "I'm on fire right now!"

* * *

"Why are they taking so long," James asked no one in particular, pacing about.

"Maybe they're talking about us." Sirius said, standing in a thinking pose. "Or Maybe they're taking about how you and Lily-Trilly are MORE THAN FRIENDS." He glared pointedly at James.

"Padfoot, we talked about this." James said, rolling his eyes. "We're just going to be friends for awhile until she can finally sort things out. She needs to understand her feelings before I can make a move."

"That's absolute crap!" Sirius blurted out halfway through James' speech. "Do you even pay attention to her? Do you see the way she looks at you? If anyone needs to understand their feelings, it's you."

"Pads-"

"No honestly, she's still in love with you, and you know it!"

"But she isn't ready to take the leap. I can tell."

"The whozawhatsit?" Sirius asked, bewildered.

"The leap." James repeated, not looking his best friend in the eyes. "It's the moment in a relationship when you completely trust your other half. It's when you jump from friends, to more than that, from dating, to loving. You want nothing else than to help that person, to love that person, to be with that person. You hold your hand out for them, fully knowing they will be there. You will jump across a building and know you will be caught. Lily doesn't feel that yet. She doesn't trust me. Calling me Potter reverts her back to the old days, and those are still a part of her. Until she can metaphorically take that leap, I can't try anything."

"That was beautiful," Sirius said, pretending to cry as he pulled a tissue out of thin air, "just beautiful."

He blew his nose loudly, trying to irritate James.

"But honestly Prongs, you should ask her out." He added, ducking down, planning to evade anything James threw at him.

"Pads!" James yell/whispered (a feat he had achieved after watching his mom do it for several years), "What happened the last time I asked her out?"

"Um. . . she said yes?" Sirius said, raising one eyebrow.

". . ."

"Selina told me Lily also does that. I hadn't even noticed until now."

"Look," James said, seeming quite exhausted, "I don't wan to do anything stupid."

"What's stupid?" Selina asked, walking outside with Lily, the boys' jaws hitting the ground. And then some.

"Whoa." Sirius said, digging his jaw out of Mrs. Evans' flower bed.. "I want to thank the heavens for bikinis right now. Thank you god of bikinis, for your great invention. Though you may have only made one thing, it is a very beautiful thing to make."

"Oh shut it!" Selina said, trying to frown. She couldn't hold it, and the blush on her face grew larger. "Plus everyone knows it's a bikini goddess. DUH."

"Oh," James said softly, not once taking his eyes off of Lily, "silly us."

". . ."

". . ."

"MERLIN'S PANTS!" Selina screamed, startling Lily and James, "You guys say the exact same things. Except, you weren't really talking there. Would you get back together already?" She added the last part, smiling mischievously.

"Selina." Sirius warned, putting a hand on her arm. "Why don't we continue walking?"

"But I wanna stay with Lily," She whined, giving him her best puppy eyes.

"Not working."

"Hmph. Fine." The two of the picked up their towels, laughing as they went, hands ever so slightly brushing.

"They're so cute." Lily said wistfully after a short silence. "I wish I had something like that."

She was trying to hint something to James, but he wasn't sure what exactly.

"Yeah," He said, running a hand through his hair, "I've never been in a relationship like that."

Half a second after he said it, James knew it was wrong.

Lily was hurt. What, were they not cute? What had the small kisses meant, or the times they went on a picnic? The days spent sitting on the porch just talking? What about when he got sick, and she took care of him? Or when she got the same sickness from him, and he took care of her? Was she just not cute enough?

"Lily. . ." He said quickly, trying to amend for his mistake. "I didn't mean it like that. We were never really in a-"

"Real relationship?" She ended for him, looking emotionally pained. "I get it James. It's fine. We never had anything cute, I guess."

James was disappointed. "I didn't mean it like that. We only dated for two weeks. You were the one to break it off. So don't blame me," he added, agitated.

"Yeah," Lily said coldly, "it's all my fault. Maybe YOU should have given me more time to think. You just take things too fast."

"Well I'm sorry!" James shouted, furious with himself, not her, "I've liked you since the first day I met you! So excuse me for not wanting to take it slow, because it most likely would have f-ing killed me!"

"Why don't you just find some cute little girl who will fall for you just as fast as you do." Lily cried, blinking back tears. "Maybe she'll fall so hard, she'll sleep with you on the f-ing first date. Would that be fast enough for you? Why don't you do that, Potter?"

"Because I'm in LOVE WITH YOU!" He yelled, pulling his hair. "Even though I fucking love you, I'll do it just for you. Hey, maybe she'll be even better."

"Piss off Potter." Lily said, turning to hide her tears.

"Same to you Evans." James said with pure malice.

As he stalked off past her, in the opposite direction of Selina and Sirius, Lily was sure her last name had just stabbed her in the heart.

Why was she so stupid? Why had this gotten out of hand? All because he said something wrong? Lily felt strange, like she had just lost a huge chunk of her heart, something she had recently found. It felt like every time James used to torment her. Like something was so close, but she pushed it away.

"Hey!" Selina said brightly when Lily sat down next to her. "Where's James?"

"He had to go back and get something." Lily lied easily, ignoring Selina's unconvinced look. "Where's Sirius?"

Selina vaguely nodded towards the ocean, and Lily saw him in the surf, jumping over waves.

"He's like a little kid." Lily said, trying to smile.

"He makes me feel like a little kid. I feel young with him, like there's nothing stopping me. It's like those times when you pretend you can save the world. He and me. We can save the world together. Without him, I'm not sure where I'd be. I'm the first to admit it, without him, I'm stranded on an island alone."

Lily was openly crying now.

"He's not getting something." Selina stated softly, already knowing the answer.

"We fought again." Lily said, catching tears in her fingers. "I don't think we can bounce back."

Selina sighed, kissing Sirius when he sat down close to her."Lily, you and James are in love. You can get through this."

"You guys were fighting?" Sirius asked, smirking. "Eh. Whatever. Give it 2 hours."

"Why aren't you comforting him?" Lily said, shocked by the best friend.

He shrugged. "I've been through this drill at least a thousand times. He gets over it on his own."

"I called him Potter." Lily whispered.

The air was suddenly tense. Everything was silent, even the volleyball players stopped, staring at her. A party nearby had died down all of a sudden. The wind has slowed down, and Sirius looked scared.

He shrugged again. "Give it three hours then."

The noise grew louder, and everything became normal again.

"How did you do that?" She asked, bewildered.

"Haha. Please." **(A/N: If you can guess what Tv show that is from ( the character says it a lot), I will give you virtual awesomeness!)**

**

* * *

**

Lily was trying to have fun. She really was. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Plus, she was being third wheel to a really touching couple. Not to say Selina and Sirius weren't fun or anything. Especially when an ant was crawling up Selina's leg and she screamed like a madwoman. Sirius had to coax her to sit down for ten minutes.

"I think I'm going back," Lily said, standing up.

"What?" Selina asked, sounding disappointed, "but you were never able to use anything out of your tote bag."

Lily smiled weakly. "I'm just tired and sad and bored, and-"

"-angry?" Selina guessed.

"Yeah. . . have fun with Sirius."

"Okay, but we are talking later!"

Lily nodded, picking up her towel and bag. Today had been a no good, very bad, sadly unlucky day. James probably hated Lily (she felt like she had said that many a time), she hadn't even gone swimming, and Selina and Sirius - or Selius - were practically mocking her with their love.

When she had made it to her periwinkle front door, it was eerily quiet. Everything felt still, like someone had paused all time except for her. She stopped to look for her key, cursing at herself for putting too much in the tote. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and Lily knew she wasn't alone. She slipped her wand out of her bag, turning slowly to face her follower.

Shock.

* * *

James wasn't completely sure how Lily was going to handle what he was doing now. Though he wasn't angry at her, he wanted to hear her apologize at least. And, of course, apologize himself. So he did something that only the marauders had seen.

James was following Lily as a stag. He knew that sharing this secret with her could only bring them closer together, and maybe she would forgive him for what he had said.

He stepped over a stone path, but Lily could feel his presence. She turned, wand in hand, but relaxed when she saw the "wild" animal.

He had light brown fur and a white puff tuft as a tail on his rear. He had tall long antlers that looked sharp and painful. The deer was smaller, like he was quite young, and he stared at her with curious eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Lily cooed, talking to him like he was a dog.

James just took a step forward, acting like an innocent animal.

"I won't hurt you." Lily whispered, also taking a step forward.

James stopped, waiting for her to come closer.

Gradually, Lily walked forward, reaching out her right hand, finally coming in contact with him.

"You're so soft and warm."

Her hand brushed around his face, passing over a scar under his chin he had received from were-Remus once.

"My friend has a scar like that." She murmured, rubbing behind his ear. "Actually, I don't know what he is to me. He's nice, and cute, and wonderful, and funny, and . . . he loves me. But we fight and fight and fight and fight. But I guess I lo-. . . you have hazel eyes. . ." She trailed off, piecing everything together. "You have hazel eyes."

Lily was silent for a moment. Fear and realisation were deeply expressed in her eyes.

"James?"

"Hi. . ." James said unsurely, fully transformed.

"You're an animagus." Lily said flatly, her hand still on his face.

"You're taking this quite well." James said, looking her in the eyes.

"Bloody Hell!" Lily yelled, registering what was going on. "You, Sirius, Peter. . . are all animagi!"

"Yeah and we-"

Lily slapped him in the face furious with. . . love?

"That's why you disappear with Remus every full moon! You go out exploring with him when he's a werewolf!"

"Why'd you slap me?" He asked, massaging his face. "And how did you know-"

"I'm not stupid, James." Lily said, rolling her eyes. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Ah, but I'm all well. Only a few cuts and bruises. Look! I'm still alive." James said, pretending to be surprised that he wasn't a ghost. "You should be happy I'm still here." He added, pushing a few hairs back behind her ear.

"I care about you, James." Lily said, squeezing his hands. She felt numb. "I don't want to see you go. . ."

"He's my best friend." James insisted, his arms now around her waist. "He needs me."

"I don't want to see you come back hurt." Lily whispered, her face in his chest, listening to his beating heart.

"Please," James said, and she could hear him smirking, "like a silly werewolf such as Moony could hurt me and my strong muscles."

"There's the James I know and. . . know." She finished lamely. Lily wasn't ready, so she changed the subject. "Is that how you got your nicknames? Moony for werewolf during a moon, Prongs for antlers of a stag. What about padfoot and wormtail?"

"Not my secrets to share."

"Hm."

They stayed there, silently holding each other on Lily's porch until he spoke quietly, his chest rumbling.

"I'm sorry."

it took Lily awhile to register what he was talking about. "Don't be, it was a stupid mistake on my part, and it's forgotten."

"You did noting wrong," He answered, automatically contradicting her.

"Hmm." She mumbled, causing him to chuckle.

"We were cute." He whispered into her ear, tickling her skin. "We still are."

The sun was setting now, beautiful shades of yellow and red reflecting of the water's surface. Lily could see Selina and Sirius walking faraway. She sighed. She wanted that.

"Let's go from a walk tonight, in the moonlight." She said suddenly, wanting to be spontaneous.

"Why?" He asked, pulling away to look at her.

"Cause I'm hungry and I can't eat at a table like this." She laughed, gesturing to his hold on her. "Plus, walks at night are so beautiful and-"

"Romantic?" He finished, his eyebrows raised. "yeah, meet me at 11:30. The moon should be out and about, giving us light."

* * *

"You're shaking again." Selina said, watching Lily closely.

"Huh?" Lily responded, still pulling on random strands of her hair.

"You're shaking." Selina repeated, smiling. "What are you scared of? You're the one who came up with the idea. You're the one who's in love with him."

"I dunno." Lily shrugged, anxious. "I feel like something big is going to happen."

"Yeah, I told you already, you're gonna kiss him by the end of the day." Selina said, looking at her watch. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Hanging out with Sirius takes a lot out of me. Night."

"Night." Lily said, though she wasn't even sure what Selina was saying. She was too lost in herself.

It was 11:25 when a rock hit her window, startling her. A few more ricocheted off it, and she pulled the window open.

"Hell?" She asked the darkness, trembling. Though Lily already knew who it was standing out there.

"Lily!" James' voice hissed in the darkness, and she saw his wand light bobbing up and down. "Let's get going!"

"I can't go down through the front door." She whispered back. "My parents are asleep and they'll surely hear me."

"Then jump." James said without much hesitation.

"What?"

"Jump."

"James." Lily said, shaking her head. "I'll hurt myself."

"I'll catch you." He seemed so sure.

"It's nighttime!" Lily almost yelled. "You can't see me flying."

"I can see in the moonlight." He answered, not taking no for an answer. "I'll catch you."

"James. . ."

"Do you trust me?"

Lily froze. It felt like such a simple question to answer, but so hard to decide. Trust him? She should. No, she does. Of course. She loves this kid. No question about it anymore.

"Yes." She said firmly.

"Then jump."

So she did. and, for maybe a split second, right after she jumped, she asked herself why? It was only about a fifteen to twenty meter drop. She wouldn't have killed herself or anything. She knew something was important in this jump. Lily could hear that in his voice. This was a moment of trust, something that would define their relationship forever. She fully trusted him.

So, when he caught her, unwavering with his grip, never letting go, he smiled.

She had taken the leap and he had been there to catch her, metaphorically and physically.

* * *

Don't you dare James!" Lily warned, though a smile was on her face.

He had been carrying her from the house to the beach. Now, with a gleeful expression, he was holding her over the surf, pretending to almost drop her.

"No James." Lily shrieked, now laughing. "No!"

"Haha. Lily, I'm kidding." James said, setting her down, her bare feet sinking in the sand. But he never let go of her hand.

"Beautiful moon." She murmured into his ear, looking up. The moonlight was their guide. Down the beach they followed it.

"3 days." James said suddenly, frowning.

"Hm?"

"3 days until the full moon, until Remus visits."

It took a moment, but realisation dawned on her.

"No."

"Lily, we'll be fine. The beach is open. No trees, we'll be fine." He added, putting his arms around her.

She pursed her lips, deciding not to argue. But she let go of his hand. He sighed, stopping for a minute.

"How did you do it?" She asked abruptly, looking him hard in the eyes.

He shrugged.

"It's extremely hard magic." She said in awe. "How old were you?"

"I dunno. Fifth year, I think. It took Sirius 'til about February. We had to help Peter until he mastered it in April. It was easy though."

"Easy?" Lily asked, surprised.

James shrugged again. "Transfiguration has always been easy for me, you know that. Most people don't understand the basic concepts of this magic. When you transfigure something, it's not that you want it to be something or you need it to change. No, it is going to change, it is going to be something. You command it to change because it will change. I told myself, 'I'm going to be an animagus.' So I was."

Lily looked up at him in wonder. "But didn't you ever mess up?"

He chuckled. "Of course. I had antlers for one week."

Lily smiled. "You are just a wonder to us all."

He grinned, his chest swelling with pri-

"But still very stupid," she added, smirking.

"If anyone is a wonder, it's you, Ms. Evans." James said, shaking his head in mock disbelief. "Only you could possibly inflate and then deflate my ego in one sentence."

"It's a talent," she laughed, curtsying for him. "Of course it is a curse as well."

"Of course," He said, bowing to her as if an imperial subject.

She laughed, and suddenly they were closer again. Lily draped her arms over him, wrapping them around his neck. Her forehead rested on his, and they stayed silent, milking in each other's presence.

"I love you," He said softly, Lily's knees buckling.

She didn't respond right away. She should have, seeing as he stiffened slightly after a few seconds. His hazel eyes gazed intently at her emerald ones. She had just taken the leap. Lily should trust him more than anyone else in the world. She knew what was right and wrong, and he was both, a limbo in between. Though her brain was still telling her to wait, she couldn't handle the pain. Her heart would break sooner or later if she just stood around and did nothing. Was this what James felt when she always said no? That he had to continue doing something, that watching her live her life without him was just too unbearable? Lily felt closer to James, like they had just shared an intimate experience. She wondered if James had ever given up on her. Had all those girlfriends been him trying to give up, or him trying to make her jealous? Was his constant need for her attention something more than just her? She needed this boy. Maybe not as much as he needed her, but all the same, she needed him.

"I love you too." Lily said firmly, knowing nothing could change her mind.

He smiled.

"But let's make something clear, James. I want to take things slower this time. I want to be cute again, and be romantic, and watch old movies and eat picnics. I want this to las-"

Lily was cut off by James' lips crashing into hers, his hands gripping over her cheeks. Her brain turned off, and she gave in. Hands grabbing hair, tongues fighting for dominance. Her wall was crumbling. She moaned weakly, causing a smile to appear on his lips. There was no other feeling she wanted in the world. The kiss was powerful and crazy, but equally loving and soft. Though, Lily didn't feel like was taking it slow.

"James." She whispered, but it came out as a whimper.

"James." She said strongly.

"Hm?" He murmured against her hot skin, tickling her.

"Slow."

"Right." He said, laughing.

"What time is it?" Lily asked, remembering her friend.

James looked at his watch. "11:59. why?"

"Damn."

Selina knows future.

* * *

**A/N: hahahahah. yes. I loved this. i loved it, i loved it, i loved it. Thanks for all your reviews guys. I haven't really been caught up with thanking you, so ALL OF YOUR REVIEWERs ARE AWESOME! PLEASE CONTINUE reviewing, cause that will make me really happy. REALLY HAPPY. let's get to 130! that's only 11 guys, i know you can do it!**

**I love you guys alot. and i hoped you loved this chapter as much as me. so please review, be awesome, add this to your favorites, i don't care.**

**With love and 11:59,**

**~ExP**


	12. Werewolves of London In Italy?

**/N: Heck yes. . . this is the new chapter of James Potter. . . i updated what? like a week ago (today is 11/29/10) i think. anyway, thanks for getting me to 131! YES i love everyone who reviewed this and everyone who have this in theirr favorites/alerts. BUT special thanks to PinkPearl89 who read over the last chapter and really helped me with that one scene. . . haha**

**SO i noticed I could've actually ended the story right there. . . the moment when they actually fall in love and everything. but this is Summer with Potter. Not Summer with Potter leading up to the point of when they kiss. Nope, that is most definitely not the title. (I suck at spelling definitely. it takes me like 20 tries. haha) so, not to spoil everything, but that will most likely be the most climactic chapter ever in this story. Hey, some summers are just all fun, ya know? no evil from U no poo. Plus they're in italy. he hates italy. everyone knows that. XD**

**I digress, this story will probably just be them having fun, partying and what not. also, because Jo never tells us when Sirius' birthday is, I'm just gonna take a guess and say it's in the summer. so that chapter will be soon. I'm actually trying to think of what day it would be right now. . . i think it's like June 25 ( something like that because i'm making it so the full moon is at the end of June. I mean, Remus is coming is THIS CHAPTER 3. I'm a guy. that heart might confuse you, but I just think The LUNAR BOY a.k.a. Remus is fricken amazing!) SO yeah. Sirius will be having a birthday party with his closet friends. in all my other stories, I have his birthday in . . . april. but we need some birthday here. **

**Anything else? uh. . . yeah. . . i'm thinking this story might only be about 23 chapters. (I know, we're only in the end of June, but I'll be skipping a few weeks some time later to get to another Remus full moon time. . . . and then we won't have one in august) . . . so that's the basic plan. although, you never know. Who here actually writes a story and has a plan? the only chapters I ever had planned out were the last one and the first one. **

**I'd rather let a story write itself. **

**(12/1/10) _UGH. I'M definitely SICK. but the good news is it's the first day of christmas. WOO. (at least in my charts). so, if i'm sick tomorrow, I'll most likely get alot done. WOO. again.**

**(12/3/10) _writer's block is a b****. honestly, it's so fricken bothersome. I've been trying to write this, and I have fricken time. but I can't seem to voice my own. ugh.**

**(12/4/10) _sitting down and just writing. . . BRAIN. stop wandering to the interwebs!**

**(12/6/10)_I hate ADD. honestly, it's going to be the death of my career. haha. Well I'm trying to write, and I really want to get it done by this weekend, because I won't have ANY time next week. Cause that's finals week.**

**(12/23/10)_wow. I suck at life. i'm definitely finishing today. maybe.**

**(12/24/10)_I'm going to finish it!**

**(12/25/10)_I hope to finish it today. if not. . .ugh.**

**(thanks reviewers!)**

**ALSO, Next chapter, PottedLilies, I'm stealing Vanessa. there's your heads up. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I had this entire world in my very pocket, but, alas, i only have this slight story which I borrow many ideas from Jo Rowling. also, James Bond is not my bro, or mine.**

**P.S. this is the day moony comes, so about three days after the last chapter. YEAH!**

**

* * *

**

Werewolf of London. . . in Italy?

_Well, I saw Lon Chaney walkin with the queen, doing the werewolves of London. _

_I saw Lon Chaney Jr. walkin with the queen, doin the werewolves of London _

_I saw a werewolf drinkin a pina colada at Trader Vic's _

_And his hair was perfect. _

_-_Warren Zevon

(Line)

"5 hours, 26 minutes. . ."

"5 hours, 25 minutes. . . "

"5 hours, 24 minutes. . . "

"5 hours, 23 minu-"

"PADFOOT. SHUT UP," James roared, walking into Sirius' room, throwing a large pillow at him. James looked barely awake, his hair standing up more than usual. "Some people, LIKE ME, are trying to get some sleep before the big night!"

"But James," Sirius pleaded, shoving the pillow off his face, "Remus is coming."

"Yes," said James, rolling his eyes, "I know. I've been listening to you count down for the past ten minutes."

"Have you really?" said Sirius amused by his friend. "I've been doing it for the past two hours."

"You're mental."

"Eh. Some might agree."

"Most would."

Sirius threw him a dirty look. "That hurt, James."

"You'll live," the other boy said, walking over to his friend.

"Can you believe it?" said Sirius excitedly. "We've spent almost whole month away from Remus. I wonder how he's been doing. . ."

The exchanged glances, cringing. Probably not that great.

"Well buck up," James said, clapping his friend on the back, "Or stag up. Get it?"

"James. You're jokes suck."

"Hey. that's the first time I've ever used that. At least I don't repeat my joke all the time," He added, pointedly staring at Sirius.

Sirius glared right back. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm seriou-," James said mocking him.

"Actually I'm Sirius." said person blurted out, winking. "Oh. sorry. Reflex."

"See?" said James incredulously, "You can't help yourself."

Sirius growled. "Your parents like it."

"Yeah, because you're basically their son," said James, shaking his head. "Which reminds me. How are we going out with Moony?"

"Uh," Sirius said, giving his friend an odd look, "probably by turning into our animagus form?"

"I know that," an annoyed James said. "I mean, how are we going to get past my parents. They don't know about us."

"So then let's tell them," Sirius said, jumping up. "They'll probably both say, 'oh James! Sirius! You two are so smart and amazing. We're glad you hide this from us!'."

James grabbed the back of Sirius' shirt. "They're most definitely not going to say that. Most likely, they're ground us forever."

"I like my idea better."

"As do I, but you never know what they'll say. So we're not telling them."

Sirius grunted angrily.

"Padfoot?"

"Fine," said Sirius, "but we'll have to tell them eventually. I mean, you told Lily. There's no why she can keep a secret for much longer."

"I have faith in Lily," James said indignantly. "I doubt that she would tell a secret I don't want her to tell."

"I still don't get why you told her," Sirius replied, ignoring everything James said. "I know you're in love with her and everything, and that's cool, but you've only been really dating for about-" He paused, checking his watch, "-two days."

"Hey brother," James said, running a hand through his hair, "I don't know if you noticed but, I've been in love with lily for, well, I dunno, FOREVER. SO I'm going to tell her right when I trust her. Plus, you told Selina about ten minutes into dating her," added James, shaking his head.

"That's not true!" said Sirius, his eyes narrowed. "I told her about. . . three days into dating her. Longer than you and Lily!"

"But I'm in love with Lily!" James yelled, glad he had already cast muffliato.

"And I'm in love with Selina!" Sirius shouted back.

The conversation suddenly felt more serious, like there was something new between them.

"You what?" James choked out, deeply shocked.

"Yeah, that's right," said Sirius, ignoring his brain, listening to his heart, "I'm in love with her."

"You've never said that and meant it. Ever."

"I know," Sirius said, sitting back down. "I feel different. Like something powerful and weakening has come over me. I can do everything and nothing."

James smiled. He actually meant it. "When did you first decide you loved her?"

Sirius thought for a moment, going into his "thinking man" pose. "I dunno, ages ago probably. I suppose I never knew what it meant until now. This is the first time I even said it, much less thought it."

James studied his friend for a moment. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you like her?"

"Uh. . ."

James rolled his eyes. "Do you even have any reasons?"

"Yes," and affronted Sirius muttered, "I have loads."

"Would you care to share?" James asked, bowing like a servant.

"Noice rhyme," Sirius said, patting James' head. "Well, she's pretty, that's one thing. Like really beautiful. She's kind, and she's a bit like me, actually no she's not. but still has a few qualities like me. She is the other half I've been looking for, someone I've been afraid to find for so long. I've never felt so strongly about love, you know that. But when I started dating her, I knew there was something special. I could've ended it like I do with every other girl many times. I could've taken the exits; three days, two weeks, six months, but I keep coming back to her. Her hair, her face, her smile, her laugh. Every time she calls me an idiot, the way she sounds when she sleeps, her ideas that barely ever work without my help, her everything. I just love her."

James stared at him for a moment. "How long have you been working on that?"

"Three weeks," Sirius said sheepishly, "I'm actually surprised I didn't have to use one of my notecards. I thought I had forgotten some of it. Why do you love Lily?"

"Really? You're actually going to ask that?"

Sirius thought back to the countless speeches and declarations of Prong's love in the common room, the great hall, and the boys' dormitory. "Guess not. by the way, 5 hours and 8 minutes. . ."

James ignored the last part. "Now as I was saying, Mum and Dad don't know that Remus is a werewolf, much less we are animagus."

"What?" sputtered Sirius, "You haven't told them he's a werewolf? That's a bit weir- 5 hours and 7 minutes. . ."

"I knew they wouldn't let him come during the full moon if they knew, so I just kept a secret these past two years. It hasn't really mattered," James added, shrugging. "There's a huge dark forest behind the Potter Manor, so it was never a problem. But out in the open, on a beach, this is going to be harder to keep under lock."

"So we'll just have Lily-5 hours and 6 minutes-tell your parents that we're gonna be hanging around at her house," said Sirius, trying to calm his friend.

"I dunno if she'll buy that though, especially if we come home at like seven in the morning with cuts and bruises," James said, worried.

"Well we'll say we're having a . . ." Sirius paused in thought. "Prongs, what are those things called?"

"If I knew what you were talking about I woul-"

"-Ah yes! Lily can say we're having a mo-vey marathon on her Tellervis."

"What's that?" James asked, suddenly excited.

"It's that box thing with the flashing colors and little people in it. . . "Sirius waved his hand impatiently. "Never mind that. Lily can make up that lie, and then we'll be home free."

James eyes Sirius warily. Sirius was no mastermind, but his plan sounded good enough. "Fine, but we should think about telling Mum and Dad about Remus soon."

Sirius shrugged. "All right. But we should probably go find Lily and Selina. 5 hours and 5 minutes."

* * *

"Good morning, love."

The words tickled Lily's right ear, her body shivering. She smiled slightly, waking up from a misty dream involving the beach and James. Lily wished she could stay in there forever, but she knew the real world was even better.

"Hello," whispered Lily, shifting her head to look up at the hazel eyed boy whose arms were now around her. "What brings you here?"

"Time to get up," He murmured, running a hand through her hair for a change.

She glanced at the digital clock. "Merlin James, it's only 7:06. Why would I want to be up right now?"

James grinned. "Because I'm here waiting for you."

With those six words, a memory came streaming back to Lily, of a time before they were in love.

_It was a cold morning in spring, and James had somehow been able to make his way into the girl's dormitory (He later said the Marauders had created a magical umbrella that would float them to the top of the girl's staircase if they sang Singin' in the Rain). _

_"Wake up." He had said, poking her in the eyes._

_"Ow! Hey," Lily said drowsily, not noticing who was standing above her, "I'm up, I'm up."_

_Lily slowly pulled herself out of bed a yawn escaping. She opened the windows, only to find that the sun had only just risen. Who would've woken her up this early?_

_She turned around to see James Potter smirking, acting like he had just pulled the greatest prank ever. Lily tried holding her anger in, hoping that maybe for once he had a good reason for being so stupid._

_"Potter," She whispered, her fists clenched, "What are you doing in here? DId you need something? More importantly, why did you think it would be smart for you to wake me up?"_

_"Because," James said, a conceited grin flashing across his face, "I'm here waiting for you." _

_"Potter. Get the hell out of here now."_

"Lily?" James murmured against her neck, waking her from the past, "are you okay?"

"Hm?" She asked, slightly out of things. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Spacing out is more like it," He chuckled, sitting up. "what were you thinking about?"

"Uh. . . stuff."

"Stuff," James said wisely, stroking his chin, "Ah yes, stuff. How could anyone forget the greatness of stuff. That may be the smartest thing I've ever heard you say. Honestly you are so smart."

"Shut up," Lily said, jumping out of bed. "I'm awake, and I don't like it."

"Eh, get over it," replied James, shrugging. "At least you're not Selina."

They both paused for a moment to listen for Selina and Sirius across the hall. She had been staying at the Evans' summer home since appearing at Lily's front door.

"WHAT THE F SIRIUS?" they heard Selina roar through the walls. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDDING ABOUT THE ICE WATER!"

"Sorry!" Sirius shouted in a strangled voice, "I jus- 4 hours and 25 minutes."

"See?" James said, laughing slightly, "You don't want to be her."

"I suppose you're right," Lily agreed, making her bed, "so what's the plan today?"

"Well," James said, shuffling his feet, "Sirius and I need you're help with someth-"

"No," Lily immediately said, crossing her arms.

"But you don't even know what it is!"

"I know that voice James Potter, and I know you're being troublesome."

"What if it's good trouble?"

"I've never heard of something like that," said Lily, keeping her stance.

"Challenge accepted!" James shouted, jumping onto Lily's bed in triumph. "I'm going to show you good trouble! But I digress, me and Sirius need you're help."

"First things first," said her, "It's 'Sirius and I', not me and Sirius. Learn some grammar. Second, what am I doing?"

"Well Remus is coming today," said James, running a hand through his hair, "and we're going to be out and about, like we usually are. The thing is, my parents don't know really that Remus is a werewolf or Sirius and I are animaguses-es. We want you to tell my parents that we, as in us cinco, are having a mo-vi marathon. Comprendor?" He added, grinning weakly.

Lily groaned, her hands in her face. "You're killing me James. Not only were there so many things wrong with everything you said, but you're making me LIE to your parents."

"So?" said James in a relaxed manner, "I lie to them all the time."

"This is different!" Lily said. "I can't lie to them! If they ever found it, they would never trust me again."

"Which is why they won't find out," said James coaxingly. "Plus, if they did find out, they would understand you were doing it to help a friend. You'd earn even greater respect from them, especially my father."

"As wonderful as that sounds, I don't really want lie, okay? Selina can do it."

"Like she'll agree."

"Well she should, she loves lying."

"Cool."

"Fine."

"Hey," Sirius said, pushing the door to Lily's room open, "4 hours and 23 minutes until Remmie gets here."

"Cool," James said again, a lump caught in his throat.

"Whoa," said Sirius, immediately sensing tension, "what's with you two? Are you arguing?"

"Maybe," Lily murmured, feeling like a thief caught stealing.

"Well F off and stop!" Sirius yelled. "Honestly, you guys have been dating for what? almost a month-"

"We just got back together a few days ago-"

"Don't interrupt me," Sirius said, waving his hand impatiently. "You were still together, I swear it. And you've been in love with each other for almost twenty years-"

"-I'm not even eighteen!" James shouted.

"Stop interrupting me," said Sirius, agitated with both of them. "Honestly, you two can't argue because it's fricken stupid. So get your brain out of the gutter, cause it's not agreeing with your heart. Selina?" He added, looking at the girl who had just entered.

"Uh," Selina said, momentarily surprised, "Yeah. Ditto."

"I agree," Sirius said, nodding his head."

"No," Selina said, shaking her head, "don't be an idiot. You can't agree with me agreeing with you. It doesn't make sense, 'kay?"

Sirius fell to his knees, covering his ears. "Don't say that word!"

"I shouldn't say 'kay?" Selina asked innocently.

Sirius nodded in response, opening his eyes.

"'kay, 'kay, 'kay, 'kay, 'kay, 'kay, 'kay!" Selina shouted, mischievously giggling. "'kay, 'kay, 'kay, 'kay, 'kay, 'kay, 'kay, 'kay, 'kay, 'kay, 'kay, 'kay, 'KAY!"

"AUGH!" Sirius cried, curling up into a ball. "Why are you killing me woman?"

"You bleeding hypocrite," said James, now laughing, "you're one to talk about not arguing."

"Yeah, but this is cute arguing with fun filled awesomeness," Selina responded for Sirius, stopping her rampage. "You guys argue and argue."

"That's how we've always been," Lily said, putting her arm around James waist, "and I expect that's how we'll always be."

"But we're different now," James said, turning to look at Lily. "You're not Evans-"

"-and you're not Potter," Lily finished for him, smiling. "We grew up."

He leaned down, chastely kissing her.

"I'm gonna hurl," Sirius said from the ground.

"Shut up," an almost crying Selina said, kicking him in the stomach. "This is so much cuter than us."

"Hey!" the shaggy haired boy said, jumping up, "We are extremely cute!"

"Yeah, but they're cuter."

"No."

"Yes."

"Definitely not."

"Most definitely."

"Are you high? Because you're definitely on something," Sirius said, trying to look angry.

Selina glared at him. "I'm going to kill you because of that accusation."

Sirius whimpered, falling to the floor. "I was just kidding. duh."

"Yeah," Selina said menacingly, "that's what I thought."

Continuing, she turned back to Lily and James who were watching them with mild amusement. "By the way, I heard what you said. I'm in, I love lying."

Lily chuckled, watching James' expression. "Told you, I have weird friends."

Sirius stood up, clutching his side. "Sugar and butter. Now. . ."

"Yeah," James said, laughing outright, "compared to mine? Nah."

* * *

4 hours and 19 minutes, when the four of them had eaten breakfast and were sitting in the Potter living room, Remus appeared at the front door. He reached to knock, but the door was opened by someone else. Sirius Black stood in front of him.

"Ah, Moony," Sirius said as calmly as possible, "We've been expecting you. Actually, I have."

"What?" Remus said, confused. "I didn't tell you when I'd be getting here."

"Wait what?" James called from inside. "Sirius, you've been counting down even though you had no idea when?"

He shrugged. "I took a guess and I was right."

Remus walked in, dropping his small suitcase with a tired sigh. He looked the same as he had in the beginning of June, if not older. His face was paler, his eyes a darker color, and his hair was graying slightly. His long face was positioned in a weak smile, for the thought of seeing all his friends couldn't break him. His tattered robes looked even older, but his attitude was mature. He didn't feel any hate towards the pain he had or the problems it brought. He took it all in stride with a smile and a prank. Plus, his three best friends shared it with him.

"Remus!" The two girls shrieked, jumping up to give him a hug.

"Hello," He said, chuckling.

Soon the two boys jumped up to hug him, causing them all to fall to the ground, piling on Remus. "This is awesome."

"Yup!" Sirius said, smiling.

"Sarcasm," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "You guessed huh?"

"Yeah," Sirius said once they were all back sitting down, "nothing big."

"Selina did the same thing a couple days ago," Lily piped up, leaning her head back on James' shoulder. "She told me I was going to kiss James by the end of the day, and she was right."

"Wait what?" Remus said after a double take. "You guys are together?"

"Yeah Lunar boy," said Sirius, laughing. "Didn't you hear?"

"I haven't really gotten any letters or news from anyone here," Remus said simply, ignoring the irritation boiling up inside.

The other four sat awkwardly, feeling guilty.

"We've just been kinda busy," Lily said, looking down at her fidgeting hands.

"I can see that," said Remus, a grin cracking his cold exterior.

Remus didn't hate them for keeping him out of the loop. He lived that way, this was his life. He might as well be living in a different world. Did he resent James for inviting Sirius before inviting him? No, because he was the runner-up to Sirius in the best friend "competition" and he liked that. If he was James' best friend, he might've been a prankster like Sirius. Plus, because Sirius can't completely understand life, Padfoot might just resent him even more. If James was the sun, Lily was Mercury, Sirius is Earth with Selina as the moon, Remus is Jupiter (Because Jupiter can eat all the other planets easily), and Peter is Pluto.

"By the way," Remus added, turning to Sirius, "I win."

Sirius cursed quietly, earning a head knock by Selina. "I thought you going to forget about that bet."

"Obviously not."

"Wait," Lily interjected, watching them with interest, "what are you two talking about?"

"We made a bet around when you and James were finally gonna kiss," Sirius said nonchalantly, bracing for the worst. "I said seventh year, and Remus said sixth to the beginning of seventh. Damn you."

"What is wrong with you two?" Lily screeched, amused to see Sirius slowly and angrily dropping galleons in Remus' hand.

"Yeah," James added, disappointed, "why wasn't I in on this?"

He also earned a smack, this coming from Lily.

"It's okay though," Remus said, "at least we knew you two were finally going to get together."

"And how did you know that?" Selina asked, narrowing her eyes.

Remus made light of this. "Intuition I suppose."

"And," said Sirius, a mad glint in his eyes, "I figured it out after James had a huge speech in the dormitory in fifth year."

"What did he say?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well, He started off with, 'You know, I was jus-"

"No no no!" James yelled, covering his ears, "We are not talking about this. I know where this leads, and we are not talking about this."

"Oh," Selina whimpered, "but I want to hear this."

"No."

"Please?"

"It's rather personal, Pads," said Remus, mediating the situation. "I don't know why you brought it up."

Sirius huffed grumpily. "Fine."

They sat in an awkward silence while James played with the fringe of an old blanket. Remus stood, leaning against the wall, half his face covered by a shadow. Sirius was laying on the ground, watching Selina read a magazine, who, in turn, was trying very hard to not stare back at her boyfriend. Lily was glaring at an inattentive James.

"So," Sirius asked, breaking the silence, "what's the plan?"

"Shouldn't we think about it without . . her?" Remus added, glancing at Lily urgently.

"What?" Sirius turned to follow his gaze. "Oh Lily? Yeah, Lily knows."

"Wow, I've really been out of the loop."

"Oh Lily knows?" Selina said, exuberantly, "That's wonderful! I was wondering when it would happen."

"Wait," Lily said, confused, "Selina, you know that they're Animagi?"

"Is that the plural form?" James murmured. "I knew I was wrong earlier."

"Of course I know!" said Selina, laughing. "Honestly, you believe Orion wouldn't tell him own girlfriend?"

"When did you find out?" Lily asked, surprised.

"Eh. . . about three days after our first date," Selina said thoughtfully.

"Wow!" Lily said in awe. "You were able to keep that a secret for so long?"

"I know right? I thought I was going to explode or something!"

"Can we please just get back to the task at hand?" Remus shouted, his face in his hands.

Sirius told him the plan. Though it took some time because someone would constantly interject, Remus finally understood.

"So Selina is going to lie?"

"You betcha!" Selina said, excited. "If I could have three favorite hobbies, they'd be making fun of Lily-"

"-Hey!"

"-lying to authority, and the occasional matchmaking."

"When have you done that?" Lily asked.

"Oh what?" Selina said, caught off guard. "Never to you guys, nope, never."

"Before we get all this set, we have to talk to Lily," Remus said, pointing at Sirius.

"We do? Right, we do."

James got up to join them, but he was shoved down. "Hey!"

"Did we say Lily and James?" asked Sirius, as if he was talking to a three year old. "No. We asked for Lily. L-I-L-Y."

Without waiting for an answer, they pulled Lily into the kitchen closing the door and casting a silencing charm.

"What do you think they want?" Selina wondered.

"They want to make sure what's between me and Lily is real and she's not trying something," James sighed, running a hand through his hair. "They do this with every girl."

"And how's that work out for you?"

"They usually can't take it, and I'm single in a matter of minutes."

"Enough about me," James continued, trying to place his mind somewhere else. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Selina said.

Awkward silence.

James decided to try again. "We've never really talked, hav-"

"No." Selina agreed, shaking her head. "We never really get to talk, just us two."

"Well," James said, pausing for quite some time, "tell me about yourself."

"Um, okay," said Selina, closing her magazine. "Well, I have a dad, an older brother, and a younger brother. My mother died when by brother was born, and it's hard living like that I suppose. I don't really like quidditch, but I am pretty good at flying."

"GASP!"

"I don't really have many friends other than you guys, Lily, and Alice. When I was six, I tried juggling knives and that's why I have this scar on my chin," She added, pointing out the mark.

"I've never noticed that before," James said, gazing at the mark.

"Sirius noticed it the first time we spoke," said Selina wistfully. "He says it's what makes me beautiful."

"Why him?" James asked simply, expecting a nice answer. and he got one.

"In the beginning," Selina said, her eyes glazing over, "we thought it was just going to be a fling, Sirius and I. I thought I liked guys who were dangerous and funny and womanized. Then, during our first date, I found out who he really is. The courageous friend, the mischievous genius, the bitter gryffindor, all of him. I ended up falling in love with him that day, like I had finally found some pieces I had been missing. We both had darker pasts and lost some thing along the way. When I was sad, he could make me happy, when he was in pain, I could heal it. Things are just right for us. He's like me a little, but very different. I'm too upbeat for him sometimes. He makes me, me."

James was pretending to cry by the end of it. "That was so. . . so beautiful."

"Be quiet," Selina said, her lip quivering. "If you're so awesome, why don't you tell me why you love Lily?"

"Really?" James asked, slightly surprised. "Haven't you heard enough of that through the years?"

"Yeah, but none of that was rea-. . . Wait, you meant it every time you declared your love for her?"

"Not every time," James said hastily, "but by the end of fifth year I really meant everything. It was never a lie, really. I've loved her since then, and I'll love her til the day I die."

"Aww," Selina said, smiling, "that's so cute! Have you told her this?"

"I've been telling her this for three years," James said, looking away. "If she hasn't received the message yet, I doubt she ever will."

"Buck up," Selina said, winking at him. "You never know what she has and hasn't been listening to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," said Selina, leaning closer like she was divulging a very important secret, "once, back when she 'hated you', we overheard you and Sirius talking. Then you told him how you wanted nothing else in life than to be with Lily-"

"-and I still do," said James, urgently.

"I know that," Selina assured him, "and so did Lily. She just wasn't ready for that. Plus, the next day you dyed her hair pink, so that didn't really help. . ."

"I did some stupid things," James said, disappointed. "I was a kid back then."

"And you aren't now?"

"No, I'm older. Much older."

"All right," Selina said, grinning again. "So I don't really need to hear a long story of why you love her, eh?"

James smirked. "Not unless you want to."

"I definitely do not," Selina said, waving her hands. "Please, save me from this cruel punishment."

"Hey," Sirius said, walking out of the kitchen with a tired looking Remus and flustered Lily behind him, "what are you doing to my girlfriend?"

"Just talking about how terrible you are to me," Selina answered without skipping a beat. "You know, the usual."

"Anyway," James added, "I could ask you the same thing."

Remus and Lily stifled a laugh. Sirius glared at Selina, ignoring James. "Oh shut up Selly."

"I told you to never call me that, Siri," Selina said, eyes narrowed.

"Anyway," Remus said carefully, defusing the bomb, "we should probably get talking to your parents, James."

"Hey!" Sirius interrupted, "They're my parents too!"

"What?" Selina said, turning white.

"They're my parents too."

"I never thought of that," Selina said, shaking. "Yeah, I can't lie to them."

"What?" James said, shocked, "why not?"

"I can't lie to my boyfriend's parents!"

"See," Lily said triumphantly, "I told you! Lying to them is terrible."

"I'll do it," Remus said, coughing.

"No," James said, "you can't do that!"

"Prongs," Remus said, giving him a weird look, "It's not like I'm sacrificing my life, I'm just lying. You guys are getting too intense about this."

"Still," Sirius said, putting his hand on Remus' shoulder, "we're not going to make you take the bullet if we get caught."

"Please," said Remus, stifling a laugh, "they trust me more than they trust you."

"That's not. . . yeah that's true."

"Anyway, they'd probably take pity on me cause I'm a werewolf."

No one said anything after listening to Remus' bitter words. But even he can't make it alone.

* * *

Remus, James, Sirius, and Mr. Potter were sitting in the living room. Well, Mr. Potter was standing, looking over them like a judge. Actually, he looked a lot like James just with contacts, brown eyes, and gray hair.

"So you want to go to the Evans' to watch this. . .?"

"Movie marathon," James supplied for him. "It's some sort of muggle thing."

Remus, who actually took and received an O in muggle studies, explained the finer points to Mr. Potter and the boys.

"Well," Mr. Potter said, thinking, "it's sounds all right."

"WHOO!" Sirius yelled, jumping up and punching the ceiling. "OW!"

"How late do you expect to be there?" Mr. Potter asked, ignoring his second son.

James stopped cheering. "Uh, awhile?"

"As long as you don't do anything. . . you know."

"Thanks dad. You just made things really awkward."

"I'm just saying! I have to because you're mothers out."

"Can we just go?" James said, huffing loudly.

"Can we get ice for my hand first?" Sirius asked, wincing.

(LINE)

"Mr. Werewolf, party of three," Remus said to Selina when she opened the door.

"It's not a restaurant, Remus." Selina said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, you sound like Orion."

"Really?" Sirius said, throwing an arm around his friend, "Excellent! I've been trying to do that for years."

"It's not happening," Remus denied, shrugging off Sirius' arm. "I would never let my intelligence fall to your level."

James laughed. "All right, so, if you haven't noticed, we're good to go."

"Coolio Julio."

"Hey Pads," James whispered to Sirius as they walked in, carrying bags, "you're girlfriend says weird phrases."

"Hypocrite," Selina sang ahead of them.

"I'm just saying," James protested.

"I'm not the one who says, 'stag up'. Really? Honestly that's stupid."

"When did you even have the time to tell Selina I said that," James said, rounding on Sirius. "I was with you the whole day!"

Sirius winked at him. "I have my ways."

"Hey," Lily said, kissing James lightly, "what took you guys so long?"

"We had to set up some shield charms to enclose Moony so he doesn't run to the town. And, my dad was being awkward," James added, turning pink.

"As in?"

"You don't want to know," Remus said, shuddering. "So how are we doing this?"

"The Parentals are out," said Selina. "Going on some hot date. Probably clubbing."

"Selina!"

"What?" Selina said, looking offended. "That's totally what you're parents are doing!"

The boys laughed loudly at Lily's reaction. "Anyway, my parents are out, and by the time they get back, we'll just tell them you went back home, when you really went out to some forest."

"Yeah," said Selina, still in a joking mood, "They're definitely going to be awhile. I heard them talking about this place they're getting body shots and stuff."

"Selina!" Lily shouted over the boys' laughter. "That is not funny!"

"Oh come on! I'm joking and you know it!"

"That may be, but it wasn't nice."

"Psh," Selina said nonchalantly. "You're parents love me."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Let's get this movie marathon started."

"Yeah," Sirius said, scratching his head. "One question: who's this James Bond guy?"

* * *

"It's getting dark, the moon should be out soon," James said, after trying to come up with this sentence for the past ten minutes. TV does that to the brain.

"I don't want to go," Remus whined, sounding like a child. "Can't I just stay here?"

"Yeah, cause that will be extremely safe," Sirius said sarcastically.

"But James Bond is so awesome!"

"Yeah," James agreed, "this Sean Connery guy seems like a boss."

"We know," Selina said, turning off the television so they would get moving. "But, you have to do this."

Remus stood up, not at all acting like his usual self. "When we get back, we're finishing all of these."

"Of course," Lily swore to him, nodding her head urgently. "Now let's get going. We don't want you to transform when you aren't ready."

The three boys shuffled out, but not before James could steal Lily's lips and kiss her warmly. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't hurt yourself too badly," Lily whispered against his lips, worried.

"I never do," James said, smiling as he pulled away. "That's usually Sirius job."

"Hey!"

James laughed as they ran out, helping a very exhausted looking Remus out to they're hideaway."

Lily watched them go all the way from her front door.

"He'll be fine," Selina coaxed her quietly, not sounding even a bit bothered.

"How do you know?" Lily asked, turning to her friend, "haven't you ever felt like this for Sirius."

"In the beginning, but then I figured out he was doing it for Remus, and would never stop."

"Hm." Lily had a lot to think about.

* * *

Lily felt the first rays of sunshine on her face, waking her up near dawn. She and Selina had stayed up late watching more movies, taking their minds off what was happening outside. She felt pressure on her right hand and glanced over to see James' hand enclosing around hers.

"James," she whispered.

"Hello." His chest rumbled against her back. In any normal circumstances, she would have giggled, but not this time.

"How was it?" She asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Same old, same old."

"How many cuts and bruises did you get?"

There was silence as he counted. "About. . . seventeen."

"Dammit James," Lily breathed, silently fuming. "Why do you do this?"

"There are only two things in this world I care about," James said, slowly inching his lips towards her ear. "You, and my friends. And I would do anything for both."

* * *

**A/N: NAWWWW! Hey, look I'm sorry it took so long. . . . more than a month I think. but I never had any inspiration until . . . yesterday. I'm sorry guys! Please forgive me and review! I ask for only ten reviewers! that would be amazing! PLEASE? **

**Thanks guys! I knew I could count on you. Also, thanks for reviewing up til now. you all rock! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER. over 7,000 words! WOOT!**

~ExP


End file.
